Survive
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: Bella and Alice get stuck together. They don't know who each other are, where they are, or much of what to do. Bella isn't human, and Alice is still a Vampire, but with a twist. Don't own twilight. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice is a Vampire, but she can sleep. Bella is a Werewolf. But, of couse, there is a catch. They don't know each other. Enjoy! Lesbian pairing at some point, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**This idea came to me while eating pizza. Hope you like it! **

**I don't own Bella and Alice, or anyone else I will use in this story.**

Trapped

I woke up and a bad smell came to my nose. Ugh! Werewolf! Gross! I coughed and covered my nose to keep the smell out. Where was I? and why was a dog here with me? I looked around, but all I saw was darkness.

I heard a groan, then a growl. "A LEECH?" A girls voice? Girls don't usually become Werewolves. I barely had the thought come through before I was pinned to the wall by my neck. "Who the hell are you? And why am I with you in this… leech infested madhouse?" I pushed her off of me, or tried. The hold on my neck was strong and didn't budge. It did, however, tighten. "Answer me, leech," She growled.

"I'm Alice! Happy?" I gasped out, now holding onto her hand to keep myself up.

"Where are we?" Her voice was deadly.

"I don't know! I'm trapped like you!" She grunted and released me. I gasped for air that wasn't necessary, and asked the same question she had asked me. "Who are you? And why are you a Werewolf? You sound like a girl, and girls don't change," I heard a sniffing sound.

"I'm a WereKat, not a Werewolf. I don't know why I changed, but I have odd powers. Now shut up and let me think," I could see some now, so I saw her sniffing at the walls and air. "This place is like Vampire central. That's all I smell. Dammit. I cant hone in on any of it," I saw her shadow sit. "I remember that they caught me off guard. I got knocked out, and I woke up to your smell. What do you remember, leech?" I growled.

"Well, dog, I got knocked out, too,"

"You guys don't sleep,"

"I do. None of my family knows why,"

She scoffed. "Family," She leaned against the wall, and I asked her something that stuck out to me.

"What about odd powers?"

"I can create fire and Vampire venom doesn't affect me like normal Were-creatures. My body forces it out and heals the wound,"

"Oh," Well, that made her strong and dangerous. But with fire, we could see a way out. I guess we would have to work together. I voiced my opinion and she snapped her fingers, revealing her face. She had chocolate brown eyes with green swirls in there, lightly tanned skin, a strong jaw, and her caramel hair was cut into a rather boyish cut, which brought it all together.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to work with you to get out of this place? You realized there are at least five hundred and something Vampires out there, and they're all gifted," She frowned. I nodded, but she frowned further. "Damn insane Vampire chick," She turned her head away and muttered so low, I barely heard it.

"I'm not insane. And how do you know there are over five hundred and they are all gifted?"

"Another gift. Anyway, if you wanna risk it, I cant stop you, but remember, I'm going to be kicking some Vampire ass. Nothing will stop me there," She got a funny glint in her eye.

"What's your name, anyway, dog?"

She looked me in the eye, shrugged, and said, "Bella."

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Don't really care? Okay, well, tell me your opinions! Oh, and I have decided to give you guys a random fact about me or anything. Just something one of you asked me to do. Well, here you go.**

**Though I am from New York, I now live in the south. Still have my accent. … a little.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oho! so, I'm back to help the girls kick butt! I had excellent reviews from you all! It made me happy.**

Quadore: im glad you like it (-3

percabeth134: sorry it was short, but I was trying to get it on there, so it was fast. The next ones will be longer.

sonfan92: I think this one will be pretty long. Idk. But I have big plans for them.

sawa255: =D woot!

lemonfiz1: happy dance thank you thank you thank you!

dark wolf of death: thanks! Btw, I love your pen name.

shay: it should get more interesting as the story goes.

Antonia23: heh. There will be many ass kicking's.

**Okay, don't own Bella, or Alice. Wish I did, but thus is my life.**

Escape 

I watched Bella as she watched the flame on her finger. She tilted her head, moving the small flame to her index. "Hey, it worked…" She whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. She then began moving it onto her other fingers. I listened for the guards, but heard nothing, and I was starting to get tired. "Bella," I uttered, knowing anyone further then she would not hear me.

She looked up, raising an eyebrow. The flame was the only light, so I could only see her eyes and most of her nose. I guess she didn't want to risk the guards hearing. "When are we—"

"I'll tell you," I nodded and lay down on the floor, fascinated with her control of the flame. I shivered a little. Despite this, I drifted off quickly.

"-Leech. Hey, Leech! Wake up," A warm hand was shaking me, but I opened my eyes to see nothing. Just darkness.

"My name is Alice, Dog," I groaned.

"Well, get up. They're gone and we go now or never,"

It hit me what she was talking about and I jumped up. "Well, lets go!" I whispered. She took my hand, leading me through the darkness, then stopped.

"Cover your ears," She whispered. I did and still heard the loud "Bam!" the door made when she kicked it out.

"Damn!" I decided that being loud was no biggy now that she had done that. She nodded and we ran toward the exit. I now noticed that she wore a long, hooded cloak that covered her whole body, but bellowed out as she ran.

"Duck," She calmly said as a Vampire jumped at her head. She and I both ducked and kept running. She snapped her finger and a ball of fire came alight in her right hand. Her eyes narrowed and she threw it ahead of us. It hit one of the Vampires running in our direction, causing him and the ones next to him to burst into purple flames.

"Come on," She grabbed my hand, pulling me to the right, down another hallway.

"Do you know where you're going?" She released my hand.

"Sorta," She jumped forward, kicking an upcoming Vampire in the face, sending him flying into others. Unfortunately, we hit a four way intersection. Did I mention we were surrounded?

"What now, Dog?" I growled. She looked around, thinking hard. She then sighed, unfastened her cloak, and put it on me.

"Here," She whispered. "When I tell you, jump on my back. I've always wanted to try this," She snapped and fire appeared in both her hands. She breathed in, and the vampires in the front looked fearful, but held their position. Bella lifted her hands over her head, then began so bring then toward the ground. "Now!" She yelled.

A few things happened after I was in the air. I landed on her back as her hands hit the floor. Fire came up and spread, like she had thrown a stone in water, but this was fire, and deadly to all the vampires. Including me. I clamped my eyes closed.

I felt the heat, but it was Bella's skin, not the fire. I opened my eyes and saw that we were soaring over the Vampires, each now catching fire. "Hold on, Leech," Bella had a smile in her voice and I gripped onto her shoulders.

Bella burst into a big cat in midair. I almost let go of her in surprise. i wasn't even sure what she was. Her fur was red-ish white, she had a thin mane, like a lion, but she also had tiger strips.

She landed behind the vampires and ran toward a window. "Are you insane?" I screamed, but she jumped, crashing through the glass and landing on the next building's roof. The sun was out and blazing, but none of it hit my skin thanks to the cloak.

She ran to the end of the roof and jumped, reaching the next, lower building, and kept going. Soon we were about to hit the forest, running pretty fast.

We had been going for hours, finally in the middle of the forest. Bella slowed to a stop, and I slid off. maybe thirty feet in length. Her tail was swinging lazily from side to side before she walked into the trees. It was silent for a moment (oh, crap, did she leave me?), before she called out.

"Hey. Can you hand me a pair of clothes? They're in the cloak," I looked at the thing still around me, and then opened it. There were many pockets and some of them had clothes. I pulled out a pair and tossed them in the direction on her voice. "Thanks, Leech,"

She walked out shortly after, straightening out her shirt. I had tossed her loose, dark wash jeans and a black tank top that revealed a tattoo of a tiger on her right bicep. It kind of looked like a black fire with a tiger head in it (). On her other bicep was a lion head, but the mane looked like it was fire… kind of (.). Her hair was wind whipped and looked kind of… good.

"Alright, I think we're in Italy. You live in the US, right? Cause I could swim us both back. It might take a while, but—" She stopped when she looked up at me. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back. I pulled the hood back and tilted my head.

"What?"

She blinked and shook her head. "N-nothing. You still tired? We could stay here for a bit, rest, then head toward an airport or something," She looked at me again. "Can I have my cloak back? I need to see if something is in there,"

I took it off and handed it to her. "Here,"

"Thanks," She set it on the ground, laying it out completely. "Let's see… uh… there you are. Stupid wallet," She pulled out a Pon and Zi wallet. It was one with the "I don't even _like _snails," comic. I smiled. So, hard core Bella liked Pon and Zi. Heh.

"I have enough for two coach tickets. Hope that's cool with you," She muttered.

"Yeah, that's fine,"

She stood, swinging the cloak around her and fastening it around her neck. She then sat at the base of a tree, leaning back against it. "Bella, why did I have to wear the cloak when you did the… big fire thingy? And how did I live through that?"

She peered at me, then nodded her head to the tree next to her. I sat and she sighed. "The cloak is fireproof. My master gave it to me while I was training. That way, if I lost control of the fire, I wouldn't get injured. That is how you lived. The fire could touch you, but didn't have any effect,"

"… Thanks,"

"No problem," She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. "We should sleep. Once the sun is down, the Leeches will be after us,"

"Right," I started to lean against the tree, but she opened her eyes.

"You can use my lap as a pillow. Might be more comfortable," She raised an eyebrow and I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips.

"Okay," I laid down and closed my eyes. Soon enough, I fell asleep, but not before I heard her say, "Night, Alice,"

**Well well well. Looky here. They are out, but not free… and what was up with Bella? What do you think? Tell me, please! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all! I am so sorry its been so long! I've been in the hospital, and doing college stuff, PLUS work is a killer. If I keep this up, though, know that I am always thinking of new chapter ideas and such. =)**

Quadore: yeah, probably…

percabeth134: that's actually similar to what I was thinking. =)

Akasha Hallows25: I am sooooo glad you like this one. I was eating pizza when I wrote it, sooo… I didn't think I would get many reviews and such. Imma keep it up, though. XD

elfspirit7: thank you! And yeah, I think that's what I'm gonna do.

Dark wolf of death: not haten, but yeah. =D

Random Peep: heehee, yeah…

Fluffy: thank you!

Hallel: indeed

**Okay, so while I listen to bon jovi, imma gonna write you guys a new chapter. =) don't own anything, but the plot. I don't even own the fire powers, cuz a bunch of super heros have then. =((**

GO!

_There was fire, screams, and a deep growl._

"_Go! Swim!" The owner of the growl yelled._

"_Not without you! Come on!"_

"_No! Go, and I'll hold them off. I'll catch up later! Just," She grunted as a hit landed. "Go!" She finished._

_I hugged her waist, then nodded and jumped into the sea, swimming like my life depended on it. _

_And it did…_

A warm hand was on my arm, shaking it. "Leech, we gotta go. They're coming," Bella's voice managed to get to my ears and I opened my eyes.

"Wha-" I sat up and saw that the sky was dark. Bella stood, picked me up, and began to run. I heard the vampires coming up behind us and the trees around us began to blur as Bella's speed increased dramatically. I gasped and held onto her shoulders. She chuckled (whoa, I didn't know she had the ability. Haha…) and looked back.

"Shooters," She jumped up and onto a tree branch, then started propelling herself forward, traveling in a zigzag like pattern. I smelt salt and felt a slight breeze. _The sea!_

The next jump Bella made cleared the trees and we landed by a deserted sea shore. She set me down and turned, blocking my body with her own. A growl rumbled from her throat. "Can you swim?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied before all hell broke loose. The Vampires that had been on our tails jumped out of the forest, growling, and ran at us. Bella snapped and fire started erupting under some of the Vampires. She threw some fire, all the time growling furiously.

I didn't breathe.

I couldn't breathe.

I was… scared.

A couple of Vampire had gotten to her and she was using remarkable speed to fend off their attacks. It looked like my dream. There were fires, screams, and a deep growl erupted from Bella.

"Go! Swim!" She yelled.

"No! Not without you! Come on!" My eyes followed her movements and she turned slightly to glare at me.

"No! Go, and I'll hold them off. I'll catch up later! Just," She grunted as a hit landed. "Go!" She finished, turning back around to fight. I nodded, backing away, then jumped into the sea, hopping she would be okay.

_She's tough. It'll be fine. She fought off all the other Vampires. So… she'll find me._

While I thought this, however, part of me was scared. What if she didn't make it?

_Why do I care, anyway? Were- creatures are our enemies._

I didn't know the answer.

**Sorry that it's short! I promise I'll try to be better about updating! Anyway, tell me what you think! I've said it a lot, but I love hearing from you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! I found a way around the parental blocks! Okay, so here is your update. Im sooooooo sorry for how long it has been!**

Lynettecullen: I'm glad you like it! =D

Taylor: I know I know! Im writing! types franticly

Random Peep: I've written out a lot of it, and it looks pretty good… I think…

Akasha Hallows25: XD

percabeth134: I'm going to do something like that, actually. =)

The Red Teardrop: Pon and Zi are so adorable! (p.s. like ur penname)

**Okay, so here we go! On to the update!**

Memories 

BPOV

I looked back to see that Alice was still in the water, floating. "Go!" I growled, feeling concern for her safety (w…t…f. why do I care about her so much?). She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it and swan toward Spain. I turned, smiling. Time to kick a little ass…I hope this works. Guess I'll find out. I glared at the surrounding Vampires, every one of them closing in. They don't learn, do they? I snapped both my fingers, feeling the warmth in my hands. I pictured the sword I had trained with as a young child. I brought my hands together and the fire stretched and bent to form my old sword. Sorta. I mean it was fiery and stuff… oh, you know what I mean!

I looked at the leeches before me and laughed at their expressions. Shock, anger, fear. I ran forward and jumped, bring the sword right through three of them, who shrieked and burst into flames. I did it a few more times before I was in the middle of the mob. I straightened up and looked around. "Come on. Make this fun. Fight me," I smirked. "Or are you all cowards,"

This caused some growls and they leapt at me. I cut through a few of them before I felt a stinging on my shoulder. Damn, they got me. Oh, well. I heal fast and I'm having fun. I kept on fighting, soon finding myself surrounded by ash and a few Vampires. They all stopped suddenly and backed away. I chuckled. "Tired already? You're kidding. Vampires my ass," I stopped when I felt a tugging at my brain. Oh, it was the bitch from before. "Oh, it's you. Whatever you're doing, it won't work. Didn't last time, did it?"

"But yet, I got you here," The short Vampire stated, smug.

"You distracted me with- what?- fifty Vampires? That wasn't skill on your part. That is the act of a coward," I launched myself at her and almost got her, but another vampire got in the way and took the blow, while the rest and Jane fled the scene.

I let the fire go, breathing heavily. My shoulder stung and lack of sleep finally kicked in. I passed out on the beach, thinking _damn I hope Alice got away safely_.

APOV

With one final stroke of my arms, I reached a beach on the coast of Spain. The moon was high, indicating that it was midnight. I sighed, sitting down, exhausted. I needed to hunt. I got up, hoping to find a deer or two.

BPOV

"_No daughter of mine is wearing pants! Now go get a dress on!" My father, Charles, bellowed upon my arrival downstairs._

"_Come on! How do I gather everyone in a dress? What if the Crusaders come again?" I fumed._

"_Do as I say, Isabella!"_

"_Ugh! Fine," I threw up my hands and walked up the stairs. It was the most annoying thing ever. One hundred and fifteen steps until I got to my room. You know what I think? We need some way to elevate ourselves up to higher places._

_I sighed, opening my door and expecting the same old thing. Overlarge bed, stupid dresses, hair pins… but no. I gasped and closed the door quickly. "Leah!" I yell- whispered. "What are you doing here?"_

_Said girl looked up, taller and darker then before. Not to mention her already toned muscles were more defined. She was in loose pants and a white shirt. "Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?" Leah smiled, but it didn't reach her eye and there was sadness in her voice. She sat on my bed._

"_You changed?" I asked gently._

_She looked at her feet._

"_What's wrong?" I sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, felling burning heat._

"_I came to see if… maybe you were my Imprint,"_

"_Nothing?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Oh," I looked down, too. "But you did Imprint," I stated._

"_The farm boy at the market," She placed her hand over mine. "I'm sorry. I really am,"_

"_It's fine. You can't control it,"_

"_Can you forgive me?"_

"_Yeah. Just… can you go? I have to think this over,"_

_She stood and jumped out the window, scaling the side._

I woke up, looking around. There were ashes everywhere. What the hell? I grunted, pushing myself up and scanning the ground, finally awake enough to get a whiff of the air. Ugh! Burnt Vampires are worse than live ones. I looked around, seeing that it was night. Maybe… 2am. Okay, so maybe I should go find Alice. I did tell her I would help her get home, right? I walked into the woods, stripped, shifted to my liger form, and ran into the sea with my cloak strapped around my neck, hopefully keeping it dry. I seemed she swam to Spain… as I swam I let myself get pulled into my memories.

"_Isabella, dear, please cheer up. It _is _your birthday, after all," My mother, Renee, insisted gently._

"_Great, another year of dresses and my father yelling at my choice of pants. Joy," I muttered._

"_You'll wear the dresses and be grateful for them!" My father yelled. I bit my lip from yelling back and looked in the mirror. It had been two weeks since Leah had changed and it was getting easier and easier to anger me. The only good thing that had happened was I had hit a growth spurt, going from an average 5'5'' to well over 6'. My skin had darkened a bit and my hair was also darker, but my parents had not noticed the hair. If I looked closely, I could see that my once completely brown eyes had hints of green in them, but, again, nothing my parents saw._

"_Honey, Lord Newton is here. Remember him?" My mother stated hopefully. Oh, yeah. I was sixteen, the perfect age for marriage._

"_Mike Newton?" _

"_Yes. That's the one,"_

"_I'm not feeling well, mother. May I lay down for a bit?" I said through my teeth. No way am I going to court that prick._

"_Not feeling well?" She placed her hand on my forehead, and then pulled it back just as quickly. "My god! You're burning up! Charles! Get a Doctor!" She yelled over her shoulder, and then told me to get into a nightgown and lay down. I did so, wondering how the heck a mere excuse to not go with "Lord Newton" (the guy was such a prick…) had turned into summoning a Doctor. Was my fever that bad? Not that I think about it, I didn't feel that well._

_Moments later, my mother and father ran through the door with the local Doctor in tow. He felt my forehead, giving a yelp of surprise. He examined me. It wasn't until he brushed my stomach that I felt an excruciating pain. I cried out, gripping my stomach, and tears fell from my eyes. Everything hurt. It felt like an animal was clawing at my insides while someone took a hot sword to my bones over and over again. It was excruciating. The doctor was yelling something over my screams to my parents and they all left, closing the door. I began to thrash about on my bed, trying to think of any way to make this agony end. I begged a god I didn't believe in to make it stop. I'd do anything, just _make it stop!

_I didn't know how long it had been, but at some point my father returned, picked me up, and began to carry my aching body down the stairs. It was not until I heard the horse whinny that I knew what was happening. That was what some called "The Death Cart". My father is calling me dead before I was. "No!" I yelled, pushing myself away from him. The pain was mostly gone and I stood up, now far over 6', maybe a good 6'7''. I felt angry and my body shook._

"_You were going to call me dead before I was?" I yelled. This was the last straw. I had never liked my father, but it was "Improper" to disobey him. Well, I was sick of it! "Am I that bad of a daughter to you! That you would just put me on a cart and say 'goodbye'?" My body was shaking so violently, I was shocked that I was standing._

"_I wanted to put you out of your misery!" He yelled back._

"_Well I'm fine now!"_

"_You're a giant! And you look like a mad woman!"_

_That was all it took. My anger burst forth (literally) and after some more pain and shifting bones, I was looking around wondering 'what in the name of… what was that?'_

_My parents had looks of horror on their faces and I looked at one of the many shining brass shields on the wall, looking back at me was the face of a large cat of some sort. I panicked, turning tale and running out the door, as far away as I could._

I reached the coast of Spain as the sun rose over the horizon. I looked around, seeing no one, and walked into the woods bordering the beach. Once changed, I sat down and leaned against a tree. I really needed food.

"Bella?" I heard a whispered voice, like bells… almost.

"Yeah," I opened my eyes and saw Alice. Once again, my breath caught when I saw her. She was okay, and her once coal black eyes were now a soft, honey brown. "You okay?" I asked, regaining my speech. _What the f*** is this chick doing to me?_

"I'm fine. What about you? I can smell blood," She knelt beside me and frowned.

"Just a scratch. It's almost healed. Nothing to worry about," I gave her a half smile and she giggled. "What?" I asked.

"Well, you never smile, but when you do, it just changes your face in general. … that is, if that makes sense," She tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful look on her face. "So… you _are _okay? I mean, what happened?"

"Yeah, I really am fine. As for what happened, well…" I began to tell her about it all, except the dream I had had. I was still tired and I could tell she was, too. After I finished with the story she yawned and I smirked. "Hey, why don't we get some shut eye? After that, we can go look and see where the nearest airport is. You live in America, right?"

"Yeah, Washington state. What about you?"

"I've been a nomad, so to say, for as long as I've been a WereCat. I don't really have a home," My voice was harsher then I meant it to be and Alice flinched. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to be so rude,"

"It's fine. I asked,"

"Yeah, but it was impolite and rude of me,"

Alice was silent for a moment before, "Why the sudden change of mood? You're suddenly so… I don't know… nice,"

Why was I acting like this? "…The stress of being chased by Vampires, I guess, and being trapped made me uneasy," I tried to shrug it off. "Maybe… we should rest," She nodded and I let her use my lap as a pillow again. It wasn't long before we were both off in dreamland.

**Okay, so what do you think? Good? Bad? Too long? Too short? Tell me your thoughts! And if you have any ideas, tell me! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaaaand… im back! My hand/wrist are on the mend and all! Its all good! More replies are in order, however. =)**

Random Peep: I'm glad you liked it. I think I may do a chapter where the girls talk to each other about their pasts… but idk.

Lynettecullen: *evil grin* Emmett… hahahaha! You just wait! Imma have fun with that!

Paz23: I'll keep that in mind. =)

The Red Teardrop: thank you!

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: *soldier solute* YES SIR! (or if you're a girl… uh… you know what I mean).

The Badass Dhampir: 3 ok!

**And now… I write… to entertain… the masses… =)) don't own twilight in any shape, form, or way! =(( **

Airport… and family…?

I woke up, fully rested, but it was still dark. Alice was fast asleep, but shivering. She felt cold? I unclipped my cloak and draped it over her, not wanting her to be cold.

But… why did I care?

_Well… she _is_ gorgeous. And she is very sweet. She even smells good! Like… apple pie, maybe? _Came a voice in my head. Wait… I'm not crazy!

Woo woo, wait a minute! Who are you!

_Your inner animal. I've always been here, this is just the first time you've listened to me, is all._

Wow… that's… wow.

Alice stirred on my lap, and then mumbled something about someone named Emmett, frowned in her sleep, and turned over. It made me smile, before I thought of something. It was dark, yes, and we were in Spain, but Vampires were fast, and they could swim without stopping. We needed to keep going to find a way to the America's.

I gently picked up Alice's sleeping form bridal style (still with the cloak draped over her), stood up, and headed toward what smelled like civilization. I didn't run, for I didn't want to wake Alice, but I did jog.

It was still dark when I found a city, so Alice didn't sparkle. I walked up to a bystander and asked her, "¿perdóneme, dónde está el aeropuerto?" (excuse me, where is the airport?)

"Um ... tres bloques abajo esta calle, dé vuelta a la izquierda, y debería ser a su derecha," (um... three blocks down this street, turn left, and it should be on your right). She smiled sweetly at me before I thanked her and headed the way she had said to go.

As I neared the airport, Alice stirred in my arms. "Wha… where are we?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"The airport," I smiled at her.

She smiled a little before closing her eyes again. "You look really pretty when you smile," She muttered, before snapping her eyes open to my shocked/happy/cocky grin. "I-I mean… uh… never mind," She closed her eyes again and snuggled into my shoulder.

So… after a long line, an argument with the ticket guy, and another forty five minute wait for the next flight, Alice and I were sitting in the airplane on our way to Seattle. She was looking at a strange device on the back of the seat in front of her, looking deeply troubled. "Are you alright?"

She blinked once, and then looked at me. "Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed troubled. Like the… um… the device may have wronged you in a way?"

She furrowed her brow, giving me a look that told me she didn't know what I was saying. "You mean… the phone?"

"What is a… phone?" She looked utterly shock when I said this.

"It was invented in 1875… how do you not know what it is?" She leaned against the wall of the plane, crossing her legs, and looking at me curiously. I looked down at my feet, cleared my throat, and let her have one small piece of information about me. "I was born in 1096. I am… unsure about most of the modern world,"

Her eyes widened. "Wow. The things you must have seen…" A look of awe overcame her face.

"Well, I was in America briefly. I remember things from that time a lot,"

"May I ask what happened?"

"I fought with the colonist against the British, and also in the civil war. Both times I avoided being in history of any kind,"

"That's amazing," I looked up at the comment.

"R-really? I mean, living for that long… you have to do something," I looked back at my feet.

"Have you ever fought a vampire?" Her voice was soft, and as I looked at her, she seemed so fragile, so breakable. I wanted to hold her and beat back anything that tried to hurt her.

Whoa. Where did that come from?

"I… yes. I have fought… many vampires. I didn't enjoy it at first, but after a while my inner animal takes over and it becomes…" I bit back a growl, hating the next word. "Fun,"

"You, Emmett, and Jasper might get along well," I looked up again, capturing her eyes, and seeing a spark of joy, love, and… hope?

"Who?" I asked politely, recognizing the name from her sleep talking.

"My brothers," She grinned, then the grin fell and she sighed.

"You miss them," I stated.

"Yes,"

I looked at the device… a phone, she had called it. What could it do? Could it help her be happy and joyous once more. "What does a… phone," the word tasted foreign and strange on my tongue. "Do?"

"You can contact people at long distances,"

"Well… you could call your… family," Another foreign word, "And inform them of you safety. I am sure they will be happy,"

She looked at me, wide eyed for a moment, before she flung her body at mine, hugging me tightly. I stiffened slightly, but relaxed and hugged her back. "Thank you," She whispered into my shirt's material.

"For what?" I asked as she pulled away. She just smiled and picked up the phone, beginning to press buttons. After pressing it to her ear for a moment she said, "Mom? It's me, Alice," Her voice was shaky from emotion and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Wow… she could… she was crying.

There was a shout on the other end, and frantic talking. "I'm fine… the Volturi had me… yes, I'm on a plane home… I was..." She looked at me. "Well, I was saved… I'll explain when I get home… a few hours… I love you, too, mom. Tell everyone I'm coming home… Okay… bye." She hung up the phone and smiled.

Before I could stop my hand, it reached out and whipped the tear off her face. She looked confused at my actions. "There is no need to cry. Everything is fine. I will be sure you return safely to your family,"

She smiled softly. "These tears mean that I am happy. Tears of Joy," Her smile grew. "By the way, I know you won't hurt me. You have proven that too many times to count now. That is why I was thanking you," She continued to smile for a moment before she yawned.

"You should… you should rest. You will not want to sleep through getting back to your family. I will wake you. I promise,"

She nodded, thanking me once more, and—after I offered— lay down on my lap again, having raised the arm rest in the middle up. I draped the cloak over her again and soon she was sleeping soundly.

What is this young woman doing to me?

We were finally off the plane and walking through the building. I got a whiff of vampires and growled, looking around and trying to find the source. Alice started to get excited.

"ALICE!" The shout caused both our heads, and some humans, to turn. Running just a little fast then human pace were eight vampires, four male and four female. A growl began to form in my chest, only to be cut short when there was another shout.

"MOM!" Alice met the oldest looking female of the group in a hug, soon followed by the oldest male joining the hug, followed by the others. Tears streamed down Alice's face.

Dear lord. This… that was a real family.

"Alice, how did you get away?" The girl with long, blonde hair asked. Alice looked at me.

"Bella saved my life,"

Eight pairs of eyes met mine. The woman Alice had called "Mother" let go of her daughter, only to come to me. "You saved my daughter?" She asked. I nodded and she embraced me. I hesitated a little before returning the hug. "Thank you," Her voice was soft and grateful. "We were so worried about her and you have returned her to us safely. For that I am in your debt,"

"No, miss, it is not necessary. I needed to get out as well,"

She pulled away, only to look up at me with dark honey eyes. "But you could have left her. You chose to take her with you,"

"I could not leave her behind. I swore long ago that I would protect the innocent. She has done nothing to disserve imprisonment," I stood straighter, momentarily reliving my days as a soldier.

"Well, were do you live? We could take you there?"

"I… I have no home. I am a wondering soul," This time I lived through my time in a Native American tribe.

Then the blonde's voice sounded again, too low for any humans. "What is she? She can't be a Werewolf. They stink and hate us and she doesn't. But… no human can escape the Volturi alive,"

"Werecat," I said, just as quietly. More eyes on me.

"Perhaps we should talk at the house. The humans are wondering what's going on," The male with auburn hair said. The others nodded. I looked around at them, and then bowed deeply to them.

"It has been an honor to serve you. I bid thee, farewell," I straightened up, turned, and took three steps toward the door, but was stopped by a small, cold hand enter mine. I looked down at Alice, curious as to her motives.

"Please stay. I mean, come with us. Esme would love to cook you something. You don't have stay too long, but it would be nice to get to know you," I opened my mouth to argue.

But she smiled.

And then pouted.

I nodded and walked out with them.

**There you are! Woo! Quite the chapter! Man, did that take some thinking. I had to see if things would fit together. But… I guess it turned out okay. Tell me your thoughts! I 3 feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love writing this story! Im going to be honest and say it's the only one I haven't had a writers block with. Anyway, on with the replied!**

Healer: you got that right! Heck, if she pouted at me… yeah… demise.

Lynettecullen: that will be way fun to write, let me tell you. =J

Random Peep: indeed. Im throwing a twist into this one that will help her figure it out a little. And thank you!

Paz23: im glad you are satisfied. =)

trang-a-lang: never. Who could resist it? Thank you!

UltimateSk8erXD: thank you! And I will as much as possible. Ive got three projects going for school, so when ever I have free time!

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: well, im not sure what else they will do… if you have any ideas, let me know! And now I can properly do a shout out! More power to ya! I am, too. =J

I also enjoyed writing up Bella's character. I think being a gentleman is a big thing. Heck, one of my friends told me I could teach the guys a thing or two about how to treat women. I might. They tend to peeve me off a lot…

Antonia23: all that will be explained. I promise. (3

**Okay… don't own twilight. I do own my OCs. =) enjoy!**

Well…

Alice

We all walked out to the cars as a tight group. There were a few people from school walking around and every time they looked at me or any of the family, Bella let out a low and threatening growl. Worried, I bumped my shoulder against her elbow (okay, if I felt short before, I _really _felt short now. Damn, she is tall!), and squeezed her hand. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I smell their fear and… and their…" She growled angrily at another kid from our school.

"She's right. They're all thinking about us," Edward said as Jasper pushed a wave of calm in our direction. Bella breathed in deeply through her nose, then exhaled and looked around at my family.

"You guys… have powers, don't you," She stated in a low voice, calmer now.

"We'll all explain when we get to the house," She focused on me and I noticed her eyes soften before nodding and looking ahead again. Edward snickered and I rounded on him with a glare. He smiled innocently and Jackie squeezed his hand, smiling as well. I sighed and looked forward again when Bella gasped.

"What _are _these?" She asked looking at the Odyssey, then her eyes widened when she saw Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. I couldn't help the giggle that forced its was out when I looked at her face.

"She acts like she's never seen a car before," Emmett boomed a laugh.

Bella was totally lost. "A… car?"

"Again, I'll tell you later, I promise," I smiled at her.

She nodded and looked at the jeep again. "So… this is how we will get to your… home?"

"Yes,"

She scratched the back of her neck before turning to my highly amused family. "May I ride in the larger one?"

Emmett's laugh boomed once again. "Awesome! We get the Werecat!" He clapped Bella on the back before climbing into the driver's side and Rose got into the passenger's side, chuckling a little. Bella raised an eyebrow at Emmett's behavior.

"It means he likes you. You guys will be good friends," She tilted her head to the side, but smiled before offering to give me a boost. I smiled inwardly as the rest of my family got into the other car and Bella helped me into the back of the Jeep. She then leapt in herself and we were off to the house.

The whole time Bella was asking questions about the workings of the car, all of which were answered by Rose. She seemed amused by the look of pure fascination on Bella's face as she listened. When she started explaining how the engine worked, Bella's face shifted to that of someone trying to memorize every word spoken. I knew because―even if she didn't know it― every time I had told her something about me or my family she had the same look.

"This car has a V6 engine. Gas is pumped into the engine. Basically, the gas is set alight and that creates a bit of a… small explosion, propelling the car forward. The more gas, the faster the car will go,"

"Fascinating," Bella breathed at the end of it all. We had arrived at our house and I noticed that it had started to snow. …how long was I gone?

Bella helped me out of the car and we all walked into the house. The look of awe and confusion never left Bella's face as she looked around. Everyone else sat down. Dad nodded to the seats left and said, "Why don't you two sit down?" Bella nodded and we sat. She now looked at the faces of my family members. Dad started the introductions. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am Alice's, and my other children's, father for all legal purposes," He stood and shook Bella's hand. Esme was next, giving her another hug. "I'm Esme, the mom of the bunch. Thank you again for saving my baby girl," Bella nodded.

Edward and Jessie both stood and walked over to her. "I'm Edward, Alice's brother. It's nice to meet you," They shook hands. Jessie, who was one of the newer additions to our family, offered her hand as well. She was tall, though still much shorter then Bella. 5'8". She had vibrant red hair and a heart shaped face. "I'm Jessica, but please, call me Jessie. I'm also Edward's mate," Bella took her outstretched hand and shook it, bowing her head slightly.

Next up were Jasper and Katie Lin. Kate was a shorter woman, though still taller than me. While I was 5'4", she was 5'5", had pure white hair that was tied into a pony tail, and a slightly rounder face. They introduced themselves, Bella bowing her head again (… I might ask her about that later). Emmett, always the child of us, jumped up and grabbed Bella in a hug. Rose was calmer and shook her hand. I was impressed by her behavior. She was always a bitch to anyone but our family.

Edward snorted.

_Nosey one_, I thought at him.

So, introductions aside, we all sat down again and dad asked the question I was dreading. "So, how did you get surprised, Alice? What happened?" Bella looked at me as I replayed the memory to my family, and her.

_I was focused on the deer that I had been feeding on. Once I finished, I stood. It was then that I heard footfall. It was light, but fast and there were many of them. What the― _

_I whirled around and saw Jane and seven other vampires coming after me. I got a brief vision at that moment of what they planned, and took off in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, however, Jane was already in range and I was hit with pain and fell. _

_They stopped, picked me up, and started to carry me off. Jane worked her… gift… until I passed out._

_I woke up who knows how much longer in the cell and smelt Werewolves. _

Everyone was pissed now, but Rose and Bella were showing the most hatred and anger. With Rose I knew why. She hated it when anyone messed with our family. With Bella, I had no clue why.

"But here's the thing, Alice. You disappeared two months ago," Dad was worried. Bella's hands and arms started shaking violently. She covered my hand with her own.

"Those… I cant believe they… I'm going to…" A snarl ripped through her as she looked at the floor. Seeing as Jasper was also angry, he couldn't help Bella, or anyone else, calm down. I turned my hand around under bella's and squeezed it, trying to get her attention.

"Bella," She turned her head toward me. "Bella, im fine now. You got us out. Its alright," Her eyes roamed my face, as if searching for damage, then she sighed and nodded.

"Okay,"

I noticed Jessie and Katie Lin both giving me you-better-explain-all-that-later looks. I nodded.

"I would suspect… that you wish to hear my story as well?"

"If you don't mind, yes. It would help us determine why you and Alice were taken," Dad leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Bella nodded, biting her lip.

"The… Volturi, you called it?" I nodded. "Well, they have been tracking me for… three years, I believe. The first time I saw one of them, it was just The small one, Jane. She stared at me for ten minutes before I realized she was trying to use a gift and it wasn't working. I took off, not wanting a confrontation. After that they would come back with more, until they were finally able to get me. By then, there were fifty vampires,"

"Fifty?" We all echoed.

She wasn't fazed, or cocky, or anything but sad. "Yeah. They ambushed me, used weapons, until I couldn't fight back anymore,"

And it was in that moment that I noticed that she had many very faint scars covering her face, neck and hands. They were disappearing as I watched, healing still.

"So… do you guys mind telling me what your gifts are? I would tell you mine, but I am simply curious," Her face held a small smile, but her eyes were still sad. I didn't like it, but I don't think I could help her out any.

Dad smiled slightly at her. "I can retain information. Everything I read or see is stored in my brain without bias,"

"That must be useful with all these children," Bella smirked and dad chuckled.

"I'm not sure about powers, but I tend to nurture others," Mom smiled, and Bella nodded.

"I can read minds," Edward stated. "Though I cannot read yours. It is odd for me,"

"That makes me feel better about privacy…"

"I can feel and manipulate emotions," Jasper smiled. Bella nodded, muttering "Useful,"

"I can manipulate earth," Jessie smiled. Bella's eyes grow wide.

"Same, but I manipulate water/ice/other water… things," Katie Lin smiled, too.

"I'm really strong," Emmett grinned, flexing his muscles.

"I'm faster than most," Rose offered a small smile.

"Those are all… amazing. A talented… family," She looked at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"I can see the future based on the present decisions of others," I smiled. Her eyes widened.

"Fascinating!" I ducked my head, knowing that if I were human, my face would be a bit red.

"You should tell them about yours,"

"Well… I have a few, but the two biggest are my ability to… sense abilities if they are present, and I can summon and control fire," I looked up to see the impressed faces of my family.

"Dude!" Emmett boomed. "That rocks! Can you show us?"

Bella gulped. "I don't think that I—" I squeezed her hand and she nodded, "Okay,"

She stretched out her hand, and then blew on it. A small flame appeared. Everyone was impressed. She then touched the tip of each finger to the flame and part of the fire rested on that finger. I was amazed. I had seen this same fire used for destruction, I had seen her move it from finger to finger, but as the flames started jumping from finger tip to finger tip, without her moving her fingers, I was stunned. "Amazing," I whispered. She smiled, then closed her hand and put the flames out.

"That was… whoa. Your control is amazing," Katie Lin grinned at Bella, who leaned back against the couch.

"Thank you," She said through a yawn. Mom did not fail to notice and stood up.

"Alice, dear, why don't you take Bella up to your room? She seems exhausted,"

"No, I'm f-f-" She yawned again, causing Mom to smirk. "Okay, I'll go sleep,"

We both stood, but she froze. "There's someone coming," She muttered.

The door burst open, causing all of us to turn in shock. "I'm sorry. I smelt a new Werewolf and came to get them. They must not know about the tre… treaty…" The girl, who had dark skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, and was rather tall (but, to me, who wasn't?), stopped, gazing unblinkingly at Bella in shock. "Belle?"

Belle? Who was Belle? Bella had frozen, starting at the girl. "L-Leah?"

**Okay… so Leah turned up. What do we think of this? That is where you come in. tell me what you think! I love you opinions. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So… lots of confusion… yeah… um, the last bit will be explained.**

**Replies!**

Lynettecullen: no trouble from Leah! Promise!

Paz23: I thought about that and I wanted Bella to figure out something, and needed a way to do that. Don't worry about the grammar, my first language isn't English, either. =J

Boo: I deeply apologize for you not liking that part, but it wont change that story too much.

Random Peep: *chuckle* yeah. Jealous Alice= bad for Leah…

wolfzero7: never…

jen: thank you!

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. =)

Kerry: will be explained… and please reread chapter 4…

Antonia23: *cyber hug* thank you for paying such excellent attention!

Healer: that's Jessie's job, not mine *chuckle* =P

Casales: I'm typing as fast as I can! I will update ASAP!

Dhisasian: =) working on it…

ShadowCub: never would I wreck the Bellic of it all. As for the crying, they were venom. All vamps can cry in my story. The rest will explained in a later Bella/Alice bonding moment.

DesireeStorm: …hmmm… I wouldn't say yikes, but yeah…

BunnyPancakes: no… belliceah… this is my word as a scout!

lexy lujan: yeah. I threw in a hint in chapter four. Brownie points to anyone who caught it.

percabeth134: hahaha! Yes and no, a little bit, you know it, yeppers, maybe. That was all your answers in the order of your questions. =)

segir: They don't know each other. Bella has been nomadic for most of her life.

**For those who are looking at the "L-Leah?" thing with what-the-hell eyes, please reread chapter four. It was one of Bella's memories. Anyway, on to the show!**

**()- normal thoughts**

**- thoughts within the thoughts.**

Imprint 

Bella

Was that… but there was no way… was she really… um… Leah, my first girlfriend, was standing in the Cullen's freaking door! I hadn't realized I missed her until now. Seeing her was… weird. I mean, she was in shorts and a short sleeve shirt.

I guess she missed me, too.

Why do I say such a thing, you ask?

Well, she ran at me, jumped, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist. I awkwardly hugged her back. "Belle!"

I chuckled. "Hello, Leah,"

She sniffed my neck. "You smell weird. Like a Vampire," She climbed down off me.

"Well, I have been… traveling with one for a while," I turned to Alice, who looked confused, and smiled at her. She smiled up at me.

"I do suppose that would do it," Leah smiled when I looked at her again. She then seemed thoughtful, biting her lip. "So… when did you change?"

I flinched, remembering it all over again. "A couple weeks after… after you… uh… changed,"

She looked remorseful. "But… why didn't you come to me? You know, join the pack,"

"I am not a Werewolf. I am a Werecat,"

She furrowed her brow. "That's… that's not possible,"

"I'm here, so it must be,"

"The first Werecat sighting was not until 1623,"

"Must I shift to prove it?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"…" Leah stared at her feet. "Yeah…"

"You just want to see my Cat form," I rolled my eyes at her before leading her (and the rest of the cullens Emmett was grinning) to the front yard. I pulled off my cloak and looked at Alice. "Would you mind holding this?"

"Of course not. Go on," She smiled and I jogged into the woods, pulled off my clothes, and shifted. I stretched, yawning, then walked out of the woods.

The first thing I noticed was Alice and Leah staring at each other, almost glaring. I walked behind Alice, lay down, and nudged her shoulder with my nose. She turned her head, smiling. "Hey, Bella," She said as she reached to scratched behind my ear. Katie Lin giggled.

"Bella, you're purring,"

I shrugged my massive shoulders and looked at Leah. Her jaw was dropped as she looked me over. Her eyes flicked between Alice and I, then a look of understanding crossed her face and she gasped. Edward, too, gasped after another moment. If it were not for the fact that Alice was scratching my ear (dear lord in heaven, it felt good), I might have been worried. But she was, so I wasn't. I did, however, lay my head down to give Alice better reach when she sat down on my right front leg, and closed my eyes. The world seemed to disappear for a moment until…

"Isabelle?" Leah spoke, using my proper name. I opened my eyes. "I… can I talk to you after this? It won't take long, I promise," I nodded my head. "Thank you,"

"Perhaps… this talk should not wait," Edward frowned. Leah looked at him, and then at me, before nodding. I let out a slight growl before letting Alice stand up. I nosed her once more before heading into the woods to change.

APOV

I watched Bella walk away into the woods. I knew she would be back, but somewhere in my chest I felt a near painful tug. I frowned, but when Bella walked out of the woods, still pulling at her shirt (leaving a good part of her stomachum…yum exposed), I think my brain broke.

Her stomach was as toned as the rest of her body (again, yum!). Spiraling from her belly button were what seemed to be tribal tattoos that looked like flames. They extended all around her and I saw them (really, for the first time? Duh, Alice, pay attention) on her shoulders, and they wrapped around her tattoos of the lion and tiger.

But then I blinked and she had covered her stomach with the shirt. Oh, and the butthead that was my brother, Edward, was chuckling. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then turned to see Bella who was…

"Gah!" I jumped back, seeing her right next to me. Oh, and to add to the embarrassment, I also started to fall. I closed my eyes.

Okay, um, I should be on the ground. Where was the ground? And why was it so warm all the sudden?

Oh.

Bella caught me.

Wow, sometimes I feel as blonde as Rose.

I mean, come on, Cullen, get a hold of yourself!

"Are you alright?" Bella asked, pulling away to look at me.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me,"

She took a step back, bowing her head. "Anytime," She stated, then looked at Leah and back again. "See you in a bit. Apparently what she has to say is important,"

"See ya," I followed my family into the house as Bella went with Leah. There was that dang pain again. What the heck was that?

"You okay, Alice?" Edward asked when I reached him.

"I don't know. Hey, who was that girl? Do you know?"

"Er… she and Bella were… to put it lightly, childhood friends. But, it's not really my business to tell. She wants to catch up with Bella. They both seemed to think the other was dead,"

"That must have been horrible, to not know the fate of the other,"

"On a happier note, you seemed to like her tattoos,"

I sputtered, "Shut up!"

He just laughed. I sighed, walked into the house, and sat on the couch. And no, I was not waiting for Bella.

Okay, maybe I was.

What is up with me?

BPOV

I followed Leah further into the woods until the Cullen house was out of hearing range. Once there, she turned and hugged me again. "Oh, my gosh, Isabelle, I missed you!" I hugged her back.

"I missed you, too, Leanne,"

"I thought you were… I heard what your father did and I thought you had died," She pulled away from me. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Well, he had to cover up the whole my-daughter-turned-into-a-giant-cat-and-ran-away thing. I died was the best thing he could think of. What about you? Your farm boy must be alive if you are here,"

She smiled. "Yes. Turned out that he, too, was a Werewolf. He Changed a month after… after I did,"

"When did you guys come here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"1700's. our pack was attacked, and only Jake and I survived. We came here to escape the past. It worked, and we joined a pack in La Push," She frowned, and something she said stuck out.

"I guess my showing up didn't help you out, then?"

"Belle—"

"Leanne, you know the culture I know and _we _grew up in, we shouldn't call each other by our nicknames now,"

"Sorry. Isabelle, I have no problem with you being here. I'm glad you're alive,"

I nodded, but heard someone coming. The footsteps were too heavy to be any of the Cullen's, and the smell was that of a Werewolf.

"So, why are you here, now, living with the… with your natural enemy?"

"The… Volturi captured us,"

"All of them?"

"No! No… just Alice," I growled. Stupid Volturi taking Alice and hurting her.

"Isabelle, you're growling,"

I frowned, but stopped growling. What was wrong with me?

"Alice is the short one, right?" She smiled, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah,"

"When did you Imprint on her?"

I stumbled back against the tree, grabbing a low branch to support myself. "When did I _what?_"

"You heard me. Come on, I know more about you then anyone! You can tell me," She was smiling, holding back laughter. I started to see a figure coming up toward us, but was trying to comprehend what I had heard.

"I Imprinted on Alice…"

"Yeah,"

I looked her dead in the eye. "How do you know?"

"Would you let her get hurt?"

I felt a growl begin. "No,"

"If the situation would arise, would you risk your life to save hers?"

"Of course," I replied without thinking.

"That, my friend, is how I know," She raised an eyebrow.

I sat down under the tree, putting my head in my hands. "I've Imprinted with Alice Cullen," I whispered.

"Yes,"

"A Vampire,"

"Yeah,"

"There is someone behind you,"

"Ye- wait, what?" She said, but squealed and I looked up. A tall guy with black hair and a dark tan had her in his arms. "Isabelle, this is Jake," She laughed. I stood and bowed slightly.

"Evening,"

"Hi. I've heard a lot about you," He grinned. "Nice to put a name to the face,"

I raised an eyebrow at Leanne. "You talk about me?"

"Well… uh… yeah,"

"No worries, Isabelle, it's mostly how great of a friend you were to her," Jake playfully punched my shoulder.

"I don't worry. I just think it is… funny," I felt myself give a small smile.

"So, are you gonna come back with us, or are you staying here?" Leanne asked, still in Jake's arms.

"I will stay here. The Volturi may come back and I want to help if I can,"

"Well, it was great seeing you again," Leanne smiled. "Go on back to Alice," She added with a smirk.

"Nice meeting you," Jake grinned. I smiled and waved at them and we parted ways. I looked up at the darkening sky and listened to my screaming head.

I've Imprinted.

I've Imprinted on Alice.

I've Imprinted on Alice-freaking-Cullen.

_I tried to tell you… _my inner animal sighed.

It did explain a lot. Why I stumbled back and the thoughts I had the first time I saw her…

_I walked out of the woods, straightening my shirt. "I could swim us back to America…" I looked up and stumbled, finding it hard to breathe. One word passed through my brain._

_Gorgeous…_

_She was stunning. Her skin shimmered in the sunlight. She looked like an angel, an angel I planned to keep safe. But there was something else, something strange._

_I knew her. She just… seemed familiar._

"_Bella," She spoke, "Are you okay?"_

_I blinked, getting up. "Y-yeah,"_

It explained why I was so calm around her, and how she was able to calm me down so quickly. I smiled around her for the first time in nearly 250 years (I shuddered at the memory). When with her, I felt at home, and the pain I had now, when I wasn't with her, was almost unbearable.

I cleared the trees, seeing the Cullen home. The door opened to reveal Alice. Oh, the Imprinting also explained those funny feelings in my stomach. I jogged over to her. "Hello," I gave her a small smile. She beamed (causing that funny feeling to get way worse but in a good way), and flung her arms around me.

"Hi, Bella!"

I chuckled and hugged her back. "Miss me already? I was only gone for fifteen minutes,"

She pulled away and pouted. "Shut up and get in the house,"

I tapped my chin with my index finger. "Or what?" I bent over, making my face even with hers.

She crossed her arms. "I'll spray you with water," She smirked, but squealed when I stood up, her flung over my shoulder. "Bella!" She laughed. I walked through the door and Emmett started to laugh. I felt Alice prop her elbow on my back. I looked back to see that she had her head propped up on her hand. I think she was pouting. "Stop laughing at me! I cant get visions of her. She… she surprised me,"

That only increased Emmett's laughing. I, myself, chuckled.

"Bella, Alice, you two should go to bed! It's getting late," Esme called from somewhere in the house.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen," I called back.

"Esme, dear. Just Esme,"

"Yes, Esme," I started heading up the stairs.

"Can I touch the ground now?" Alice giggled.

"Uh… hmmm… let me think… I guess you could come down," I smiled, setting her on her feet. She looked at me with a pout and crossed arms.

"You, Bella, are freakishly tall,"

"I get that a lot," I shrugged and followed her down the hall.

"I'm going to shower and you can get in after me, if you want," She stated, opening a yellow door. I followed her in and saw things that had me even more confused about this world. On a wooden table was a small, thin metal thing which seemed to fold. There was a bed in the corner, and a bended, cone shape thing was on another wooden table next to that. On the walls were drawings of many things; people, buildings, animals, and so on. Alice caught me looking and smiled. "Do you like them?" She asked.

"Yes. The drawings, they're amazing. You drew these?"

If she could, she would have blushed as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah. Most are from visions, others from things I've seen," I looked at them all and a few caught my attention. I walked up to one of them and my eyes widened.

"Alice, is this me?" The angle of the face, the lips, the nose, even the eyes were the same. The only thing off was the hair. It was long. Running off the page. I don't think my hair has been that long since… 1901…

"Oh… uh… yeah, it is. I had a vision of you, I guess. It was one of the first one's I ever had,"

"I haven't had long hair since the turn of the century. … last century," I looked at her. She was looking at me with a weird look. "What?"

"It's just… come to think of it, you look familiar. And not just because I've been traveling with you,"

I frowned. That was the same thought I had when I first saw her. But… wait… 1901…

_I ran, never stopping, even after my muscles started to burn. I felt a pull to run here. I didn't know why. I did not care, to be frank. _

_I leapt over a log, then another, clearing the woods. I looked around. _Where am I? _I saw a sign. Biloxi, Mississippi. I breathed deeply. 1901, and this was the first time I had felt a pull of this fashion. I huffed, and continued, not really caring that my bare feet were in pain and there were twigs and leafs stuck in my hair. There was one name going through my head._

"Mary Alice Brandon,"

I gasped, blinking. Alice stood above me. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I grunted, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Bella, how do you know my full name?"

I felt my eyebrows pull together. "Your full name?"

"You said, 'Mary Alice Brandon,' then came out of your… daze thing,"

"I-I don't know. Does Biloxi sound familiar to you?"

She frowned, too, "Biloxi, Mississippi?"

"Yes,"

"That was the town I was born in,"

Whoa. This is one odd couple of days.

**What are your thoughts? Bella knows that she has Imprinted, and she might have known Alice as a human. Hmmm… the plot thickens…**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I finally got ungrounded and such. Heh, I love everyone that reviewed or alerted or favorite or anything! (and trust me, there were a lot!) Reply time!

Lynettecullen: heh, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Random Peep: I am glad you liked it. Comic relief is always fun to write. (=

RainBlueWater: thank you!

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: I will explain how they know each other in either this chapter or the next. Not sure which. Thanks for the encouragement! =D

Antonia23: glad you're interested! B-)

Healer: *nod*

Frogscookie: I'll explain about everything, I promise. As for the rest, I'm glad you like it (3

percabeth134: Bella's memory of running to Biloxi was so strong she stumbled and fell (extreme flashback). The rest, you will just have to read to find out. (=

pazu1: sorry for the delay! It won't happen again, hopefully!

Taylor: *chuckle* will do!

Vampdreams: Edward picked it up from Leah's mind, so yeah, he knows. Bella didn't mention, if I remember correctly, any other powers, but they will be mentioned. (=

On with the show! This is by far one of my fav stories to write! Okay… I think I'm forgetting… oh, right! I don't won twilight, but I own a new (well, new to me) guitar!

Questions

You would never guess where I am now. I am upside down in a tree, hooking my legs over a branch, and doing sit-ups. Alice was sitting against the tree trunk on the same branch as me. I had been unable to sleep after my memory and came out here a couple hours ago. Alice had joined me not long ago. "So, this is how you think?" She asked.

"Yes," I grunted, doing another sit-up.

"And you think like this often?"

"Actually, yes. Not much else to do when you're alone,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"You're fine, Alice. It is a fact that I don't have a pride,"

"Well… never mind," She was silent for a while. "So, you may have known me as a human?"

"I believe so, yes. I think I may not remember because when I _do _begin to remember once more, I had a scar on my head from a Vampire bite,"

"I thought Venom didn't affect you,"

"Well, if the intention of the bite was to kill, they would have held on longer. With this said, it would have caused a brain-dead state to occur while the Venom was forced out and my brain healed. This may have also lock or even erased some of my memories. Really quite strange, when you think about it,"

"Wow. Then… I guess the only question I have is, would you want them back?" She asked barely above a whisper.

_If it will explain why I only just Imprinted on you…_ I pulled myself onto the branch and took her hand in mine. "You wish to know about your life as a human. If I can help you with that, then by golly I will," I squeezed her hand to emphasize my point and she smiled softly, hugging me.

"Thank you," I smiled, hugging her back. After a moment she pulled away and I grabbed the branch we were on, dropping down, hooking my ankles together and started doing pull-ups. She watched me for a while, letting me think.

"I'm starting to remember small things about you. Your eyes, hair, your favorite stuffed animal… okay, that one was odd," I frowned.

"So you did know me… what did I look like?" She smiled, leaning forward. I closed my eyes to pull that image to the front of my mind.

"Your eyes were deep ocean blue, you had a really light tan, and you had really long hair,"

"And my stuffed animal?" She smirked.

"A stuffed cheetah," I blushed. "But everything else is… hazy. Unclear,"

"Is there a way to get them back?"

"I will need to go into deep meditation. A Shawoman showed me how," I looked up at her. "The catch is that I may not get anything and the meditation will last days, even weeks,"

"You will need protection," She stated.

"Yes. But you will all need to be careful. If any memory angers me, one of my powers may to out of control. I don't want any of you hurt," I sat in front of her again.

"We will, but I don't think you'll hurt us. I'm not worried about it too much,"

"Just promise me to be cautious, okay?"

"Always am," She smiled. "You're cute when you're worried, you know that?" She whispered.

"Uh…" I blushed. "Thanks," She giggled.

"So when will you need to meditate?"

"The first night of the new moon,"

"Okay. We have plenty of time," I nodded and swung down to the branch below us and sat against the trunk. Alice came down, too, sitting herself on my lap and snuggling into my torso. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head. I found it amazing how relaxed I was around Alice and how comfortable this was. It was never this way with Leanne. "Bella, you're purring," She giggled.

"I am?"

"Yep,"

"Oh. Is it bothering you? I could stop, if you want,"

"No, it's okay. Relaxing, really," I smiled. "Hey, do you want to do a question and answer type of thing?"

"I am not sure I know what you mean,"

"Well, one of us would answer a question and the other would answer the question. That is, if you want to,"

"Sounds like fun,"

"Okay… um… what was your first impression of me? When you saw me, I mean,"

I hesitated. "That, even for a Vampire, you were very beautiful,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Awh, you're so sweet,"

"I try," I chuckled. "Okay, so, is it just you that feels the cold?"

"Yep! I'm also warmer than other Vamps, too,"

"Fascinating!"

"My turn. What's with your eyes? Why are they two colors?"

I pondered her question. "The two colors represent my two sides— Animal and  
>Human. Basically I'm a hybrid. The brown is human and the green is animal,"<p>

"So the more green, the more animal?"

"Yes,"

She looked up at my face. "Your eyes are all brown. What does that mean?"

I blinked and tilted my head. "It means I'm in a state of bliss. I'm content and relaxed,"

"Wow,"

I chuckled. "Okay, my turn,"

"Okay, shoot,"

"… Shoot?"

"It means go ahead,"

"Oh. Right. Um… if you could have anything, anything in the world, what would it be?"

"I, um… well, I would want to have someone. You know, I would want—"

"You want someone to love," I whispered.

"… Yes" She sounded so sad and I pulled her a little closer to my torso.

"Hey, it is okay," I kissed the top of her head. "I am sorry I made you sad,"

"its fine," I heard my stomach growl and Alice giggled. "Time for you to eat,"

"I suppose, though I do think your mother and father will be worried anyway. The sun is coming up," The first beam of sunlight hit Alice's skin and it began to shimmer.

"I don't really want to move," She muttered into my shirt. I chuckled and scooped her up bridle style, getting a shriek and a giggle. "Bella!"

"You said you did not want to move. Now you do not have to," I smiled at her, jumping down from the branch until I reached the ground. Alice closed her eyes and clung to my shirt while I started running to the house. She looked adorable and I started feeling the Imprint get even stronger. How that was possible, I really didn't know, but I wasn't bugged by it. What worried me most was how I was going to tell her.

Esme was waiting on the front steps. Once she saw us, she smiled and opened the door to let us in. I ducked in, and looked around the room. "Bella, we need to have a little family meeting, if you don't mind," Carlisle said softly, smiling.

"That's fine with me. No problem," I said, while Alice frowned, but allowed me to set her down.

"Bella, dear, I made you breakfast. It's on the kitchen table," Esme smiled while the rest of the family started to head upstairs, though I noticed Alice stayed back for a second before heading up.

"Thank you, Esme. It's too kind of you,"

"Not a problem, dear," She then headed upstairs with the rest of the family. I headed into the kitchen and found before me an overwhelming amount of food. Most I didn't recognize, but things like the meat I knew. It looked delicious and I walked over to the table and picked up a fork.

Pain seared into my hand and up my arm and I dropped the fork. "Ah! Damn!" it was then that I saw that the fork I had picked up was gleaming silver.

Silver. No no no. It can't be silver. "Ah!"

APOV

We had all gathered in Dad's study. "What are we going to talk about?" I asked, already missing the warmth that Radiated off Bella.

"Well, your mother and I talked, and she would like to adopt Bella," Dad's voice was calm, but he had a hopeful smile on his face. I grinned.

"We wanted to ask all of you before we did that, however," Mom also had a hopeful smile on her face.

"I'm all for it!" Jessie smiled. "I like her. She's got spunk,"

"I'm in. I like her, too," Katie Lin smiled.

"Hey, she saved my baby sister. She's good in my book," Rose gave a small smile.

"Me, too," Emmett boomed. Edward and Jasper nodded, smiling.

"Alice?" Dad asked.

"Hey, you don't even have to ask," I smiled.

"Well, let's go ask her if she would like to be a part of our family," Emmett smiled and started running downstairs. We all followed, quickly opening the door.

"Ah!" Bella screamed. Everyone froze and I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was on her knees, clutching her right hand to her chest. I rushed over.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

"Silver… not good… hand… Ah!"

"Let me see," I heard my family arrive behind me. She let me see her hand. It looked burned, and some parts were swollen. "What do I do to fix it?" I asked now panicking.

"Cold water, ice, bandages, anything to numb it," She hissed in pain again, though her voice was calmer. Rose handed me a bag with ice in it and I placed it gently on the burn. She sighed in relief. Dad was next to me with bandages and other stuff to take care of Bella's hand.

"Take the ice away," I did and he set to work on Bella's hand while I held Bella's other hand. She closed her eyes tightly in a look of pain and laid her head on my shoulder. Her breathing became labored and shaky.

"Alice… the burns are spreading!" Katie Lin's voice was unsteady and I saw the vain-like pattern that the burns had taken on.

"The silver…" Bella grunted in pain. "Got into my blood…" She hissed. "Stop the flow…" Rose took off her belt and tied it around her arm just above the burns. "Replace the blood that is tainted…" Mom jumped up and came back with blood bags and more equipment. I ran a hand through Bella's hair―which had managed to get shaggy already―in an attempt to calm her.

"Alice, calm her down. Her claws are showing," Rose whispered as she and my other sisters sat down beside us. Jasper was sending waves of calm this way, but it did nothing. I placed a finger under Bella's chin and lifted her face so it was level with mine.

"Bella, open your eyes," She kept her eyes shut tightly. I touched my forehead to her's. "Bells, please," I whispered. She opened them and I saw that half of the brown in her eyes was consumed by green. I placed my free hand on her cheek. "It's okay. Dad knows what he's doing. He's a doctor," A fraction of the green dissipated, but the rest stayed. "I'm here. It's going to be alright. I promise," Her eyes flitted around my face, coming to rest on my eyes once more and the brown burst forth, consuming the green entirely. I wiped some her tears away with my thumb and kept her gaze while Dad finished caring for her.

"Done. All the infected blood is replaced," He bandaged all the burns and I slowly pulled away from Bella. "Bella, do you know why the burns are still there?"

"Yeah, I-I…" She tried to get up and stumbled. Emmett caught her. "Thank you, Emmett,"

"Bells, are you alright?" I asked, still worried about her.

"The silver took a great deal out of me, I suppose," She closed her eyes. I noticed that her injured arm hung limply at her side.

"Emmett, take her upstairs to rest. She needs it," Mom instructed. "We'll talk to Bella later,"

"Yeah, mom," Emmett scooped up Bella bridal style and carried her up to my room. I followed the two, but stopped just before going up the stairs.

"I'll tell her. She knows me better," I whispered. They nodded and I flitted up the stairs and into my room. Emmett laid her on the bed and left, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled and walked over to Bella, sitting on the edge of the bed. I thought for a moment that she had fallen asleep until she spoke.

"So… you gave me a nickname?" She whispered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess it kind of slipped out," I blushed. She chuckled weakly.

"I suppose this must mean that nicknames in this time have a different meaning then the one I grew up knowing,"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was young, and before I changed, you only gave nicknames to your spouse, or the one you intend to marry. Sometimes, though, you gave one to a lover. Other than that, you strictly went by your birth name,"

I thought a moment. "So, you and Leah…"

"Yes. Leanne and I courted… sorry, dated… for a time,"

"May I ask how long?"

"… Nearly five years. This does not… disturb you?"

"No. in this day and age, people are more open-minded about things," I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Okay, so silver actually works? I didn't know that was real,"

"Yes. Sliver is the only metal that kills me. Others have different effects on me. Bronze scars me, but does nothing else. Platinum limits some of my abilities. The only other one that has a really bad effect on me is Adamantium. It takes my strength and all my abilities are useless. It is… not fun, to say the least,"

"I'll have to tell mom and dad. All our utensils are made of silver," I placed my hand over her uninjured one. "So, silver also renders your injured limp…"

"Useless? Yes," She raised an eyebrow. "Cant your parents hear us?"

"Nope. Mom sound-proofed all the rooms. It's a blessing, not having to listen to all of the others…"

"Oh! Oh, yeah, that would be a good thing, not having to hear the others," I giggled at her expression and she gave me a lopsided grin. Once again I felt something flutter in my chest. I covered my mouth to hide a yawn. "If you are tired, you could lie down, you know. This is your bed, after all,"

"Oh, um… okay," I crawled over her and lay down beside her, resting my head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around me and I soon fell asleep with her scent surrounding me and her uninjured arm around my waist.

**Hey, well, there you go. You learned some stuff about Alice and Bella! Sorry for the delay, but I was grounded. /= not fun, let me tell ya. **

**Well, review! They make me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here I am again! Woooo! Nother chapter!**

TorontoHoney: thanks! I'm glad I was missed!

Lynettecullen: amen to that, my friend.

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: I will put the meditation into the next one, I think. I had to get this in, so, yeah. And no, no you don't have a choice. ;)

Antonia23: heehee, I love writing old talking Bellsie! It's fun. And, yeah, I get grounded a lot…

Akasha Hallows25: I will try to fit that in soon! I have a plan for it. I just have to get to it…

percabeth134: maybe a little later for that one, yes, defiantly sooner! That was the answers to the questions in order. (=

**On with the chapter! I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot! I 3 all of you that reviewed or alerted! XD**

The mall!**  
><strong>

APOV

I slowly woke up and sighed happily. Bella's arm was still around me and she had her purr machine on. I smiled and snuggled deeper into her side, causing a chuckle to escape her mouth. "Comfortable, Alice?" She said softly. I hummed in reply. "Your sister came in about an hour ago and told me to ask you about what you guys talked about when you woke up. To be honest, I am kind of curious,"

I opened my eyes. "Oh, yeah,"

"May I ask what it is?"

"Promise to be calm about it? And not freak out?"

"You have my word as a Werecat,"

"Okay," I started to trace the marks on her chest. "My mom and dad want to know if you want to be part of our family,"

"… By 'part of your family', you mean…"

"We all want to adopt you," I looked at her face to gage her reaction. She blinked, and then smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Yes," I smiled back at her. She used her good arm to hug me. "I take it you accept?"

"Yes!" She laughed.

"I take it telling her went well," Rose's voice drifted into the room, causing us both to turn our heads.

"Rose! It would be nice if you would knock," I frowned.

"Yes, well we have a surprise for Bella," Jess appeared next to Rose, followed by Katie Lin.

"Oh?"

"Alice, do you know anything about this one?" Bella asked me as we both sat up.

"No clue,"

"Ah,"

"Alice, go with Esme. Bella, you're with us," Rose instructed.

"We don't have a choice, do we,"

"Nope," They all chimed together.

Bella stood up and followed Rose and the other girls. I sighed and headed downstairs. On my way I passed the boys, all trying to hold in laughter.

"Why should Rosalie have knocked?" Emmett said. This did it and all of them burst out laughing. I stuck my tongue out at them before moving into the kitchen. The scene before me was... odd. Piles of dishes sat stacked on the table and counters.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Mom poked her head up from one of the cabinets and frowned. "I'm sorting through all out dishes and pulling out anything with silver. I don't want another incident like the one yesterday. I feel simply awful,"

"Bella said it was fine. We didn't know and she said she didn't want you to feel bad," I said at i sat down and frowned. I couldn't hear what was going on with Bella and my sisters. What were they doing to her? "Do you know what they are planning for Bella?"

"Sweetie, it's a surprise. I'm not allowed to tell you,"

I pouted. "Oh, okay,"

"I'm your mother. The pouting doesn't work,"

"I had no intention of influencing your choice," She gave me a like-I-really-believe-that face. "Okay... maybe I did,"

**Meanwhile... **BPOV

"Our first stop, Bella, is the Mall," Rose said from the front of the car. Jessie was next to her and Katie Lin was beside me.

I blinked, confused. I think Leanne had said something about a Mall, but I was unsure about what its purpose was. "Rosalie, what is a Mall?"

Katie Lin was the one to answer me. "A mall has food, clothes, and a bunch of other stuff. It's a convenient place to shop,"

"Oh… I… okay,"

Jessie smiled at me. "You're kind of funny, sis. We're making you modern. All your stuff is from two hundred years ago, or before. If you're going to go to school with us next semester, you can't be acting like you're from the Crusades,"

"But I am…. Oh… okay, I get it," I smiled. Jessie grinned and Katie Lin laughed softly. Rosalie smiled from the driver's seat.

"Alright, here we are," I looked out the front window to see a rather large building, though not as large as my father's castle had been. The thought made me shutter, but I cleared my throat.

"This is the Mall? It is… rather large,"

"Rather? You've seen larger?" Katie Lin questioned.

"Yes, much larger. In the time I grew up, when born of nobility you lived in a castle," I stated as Rosalie parked and we got out of the car.

"A castle, you say? Dang, that's cool!" Jessie laughed.

"I guess. It's not all it may seem, however,"

Katie Lin cleared her throat. "First stop, Hot Topic!"

And with that remark they dragged me off toward one of the stores.

**Seven hours later… no, I swear, it took seven hours… **APOV

"The boys are gone now! What are they doing? I mean, seven hours!"

"Alice, sweetie, calm down. You act as if Bella is your Mate,"

I sputtered, but turned when I smelt Bella's scent coming near. The door opened and in came Katie Lin and Rose. "You stay, Alice," Rose pointed at me and I stilled in my movements. "You, too, Bella," She pointed outside.

"Yes, Rosalie…" She grumbled from outside. My sisters zipped upstairs with bags in their hand, then returned downstairs.

"Okay, Jess, bring her in,"

In walked Jessie with a very modern and very handsome looking Bella. She had red and black Chuck Taylors on, black jeans, a black, form fitting tank top, and a silver button up that she had left undone. Her hair was fresh cut and gelled into a gentle spiky do. "Hey, Alice," She smiled.

"Hey. So, this is the big secret?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Oh, well, you see…" She started, and I notice a slight difference in her speech.

"We made her modern!" Emmett bounded in.

"In just about every way possible," Edward smiled.

"Which included her speech, and she can read and write English. We all feel accomplished," Jasper grinned.

"Yep, they're right on all those accounts," She grinned at me and caught me as I jumped up to hug her neck. She chuckled. "Does this mean you missed me?"

"Yes, yes I did!" I buried my face into where her shoulder and neck met.

"Same here, Ali,"

I grinned at her nickname. She really was modern and I felt those butterflies again.

**There you go! Another chapter!**

**XD review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. So happy that you all are liking this story so far. Cant believe something that started as a weird and corny idea turned into, wait for it, 202 favorites and alerts! Oh, and this made me grin: 92 reviews total! ^^**

Lynettecullen: *snort* you guys might laugh at that… maybe

TorontoHoney: you will perhaps find that funny, too.

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: spice? You know it! Glare all you want, but you can't change facts *I sing with glee* I'm glad you like the story *smile*

crazy88: totally. I'm excited to write that bit.

XX-Fire-Girl-XX: lol, yeah.

Frogscookie: glad you enjoy it. Reaction… uh… still debating.

Akasha Hallows25: (3 lol, yep

Random Peep: thanks! I thought a little something like that would make her modern, but still show her older side… you think so?

percabeth134: *chuckle* yeah, we will. yes, yes, uh... maybe, and likely.

vampdreams: i think we all do...

**Don't own twilight, but I wish I did. You guys might like the pairings better… lol**

Maybe the longest chapter so far. No joke…

APOV

I lay on my bed. Bella was in the shower, having been taught how to use one by Rose and the others. The water had cut off ten minutes ago and I counted the spots on the ceiling. The door opened and out walked Bella, wearing Monster boxer shorts and a green tank top. She shook her head, sending a few stray drops flying. The top, I noticed, hugged her curves a little, but not too much. My butterflies (whom had become a common presence around Bella) took flight. And they all had a few friends.

What the heck was Rose planning? I bet Jessie was in on it, too.

"Hey," Bella smiled, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. Or was it our bed? Idk… ugh… my brain!

"Hi, Bella," I scooted over do she could lie down next to me. Once she did I cuddled into her side.

"Tired?" She asked me, wrapping her good arm around me. She had regained movement in the fingers of her injured hand, and somewhat in her hand. I was worried, but she told me it would only be another two days and she would be fine. Ironic, that she got better the day before she had to do her meditation.

"No. It's only 8:00, silly,"

"Me? Silly? Naw, I think you're the silly one," She chuckled, quickly tickling my side. I squealed, quickly countering her tickling with my own. "You won't win, Ali!" She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, yeah? I think I will!" I used my Vampiric strength to flip her over and I straddled her hips. Her eyes went wide and I smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Give in?"

BPOV

"Give in?" Her voice was husky and I heard my breath hitch. Her hands were on my shoulders and I felt her chest press against mine with each breath we took. But I was, but all means, an Alpha. I was not about to give in like this. I leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Never," I heard the purr in my own voice and the way Alice's breathing seemed to hitch, then speed up. I realized my good hand was resting on her hip. I took it a step further. "I didn't know I had this kind of effect on you, Ali,"

"I-I didn't know either,"

A knock at the door sent us to opposite side of the bed, breathing heavily. "Come in," Alice called. Katie Lin walked in and smiled at us.

"Hey, guys. Just letting you guys know that we're all going out with our Mates tonight. You guys gonna be okay alone?"

"Y-yeah. No problem," Alice blinked.

"See you guys later,"

"Bye, Katie," I waved, composed a little faster than Alice. She closed the door and Alice looked at me.

"Okay… so… what was that?" She asked.

"A tickle fight?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Weirdest tickle fight I've ever been a part of," Alice ducked her head, and I swore if she could, she would blush.

I gave a nervous chuckle. I wasn't an idiot. I knew what I had just done. The position Alice and I had been in was… well, not exactly innocent. Far from it, really. To be honest, if no one had come in, I don't know what it would have led to. Maybe that was a good thing that someone did. I don't… I don't think she would have been happy about it and I don't want to wreck out friendship.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Alice asked.

"Remind me what that is?"

"A motion picture,"

"Oh. Okay, sure,"

She jumped up, leading me down the stairs and into the living room. I sat on the couch while she looked through something, then―in movements faster than I could see―did something and sat next to me. She hugged my waist and snuggled into my side. I smiled a little and managed to maneuver my bad arm so it draped over her. She hummed and to be honest, I didn't pay any attention to the first twenty minutes of the movie. When I did focus on it I realized it was about what humans call Zombies. Alice squeaked and buried her head into my side when the zombies went on the attack. I chuckled at her antics and took a chance, kissing the top of her head.

"How can you chuckle at a time like this?" She asked, and then squealed when a head went flying.

"To be honest, this doesn't scare me. Sides, you chose this one,"

"I know…" She whimpered, her voice muffled by my shirt. "I forgot how much it freaks me out,"

"Well, don't worry. I'll keep you safe from the" I bit my lip to hold in my laugh. "Zombies,"

"You laughing at me, punk?"

"Naw, that's Emmett's job,"

"Don't make me pin you down again,"

I mock gasped. "You wouldn't!" The next thing I know, she's straddling my hips again and I'm on my back. She had my good hand pinned above my head and a smirk was planted firmly on her face. "Hm, okay, maybe you would,"

"I think I just did," She whispered in my ear, a smile in her voice. The Alpha/Imprinter in me kicked in and I grinned, freeing my good hand.

APOV

I felt my breath go shaky as I felt Bella's hand on my right thigh. My entire body reacted to it and I remembered what we had talked about two nights ago.

"_Hey, Bella?" I asked, curled into her side._

"_Yes, Alice?"_

"_I've heard Leah talk about Imprints before, but I don't know what it is. Would you explain it, please?"_

_She was silent a moment. "It's very complicated,"_

_I was determined to get my answer. "I can keep up," _

_I looked up at her face, seeing her chew on her lip. "Okay. Every Were-creature has what is called an Imprint, or more commonly referred to as a soul mate. The Imprinter and Imprintee are perfect for each other in every way possible. From the moment the Imprinter sees their Imprint, that person becomes the center of their world. Like… the strings that hold the Imprinter to this earth are cut and replaced by unbreakable beams or cords. It's the strongest possible relationship you will ever encounter. And the devotion that the imprinter has… only the Imprintee other Imprinters can understand it," She paused. "There is a catch, however. The Imprinter can choose to either deny or accept the Imprint. If they accept, then all the things I just listed come true, but if they deny, both the Imprinter and Imprintee find themselves in immense pain, and after it's over they feel nothing toward each other and go on with their lives,"_

"_Who could choose to give up their soul mate?" I asked after a moment of silence._

"_Often the reason is simply they don't want to be tied down. They wish to continue being nomadic,"_

"… _Would you do that? Give up your Imprint?"_

"_I would _never _put them through something like that. I couldn't do that,"_

"_Have you Imprinted?"_

_She chewed her lip, not looking at me. I knew her enough to know she had, indeed, Imprinted. I should have been happy, but the thought that she loved someone made me frown to myself. It confused me. I hadn't ever felt that about anyone._

"_You did," I stated._

"_Yeah,"_

"_May I ask who?"_

"_Well, I, uh…"_

_She didn't want to talk about it. I pressed my finger to her lips. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me," She blinked and nodded. _

Now, being in this position, and her drawing circles on my thigh with her thumb, I wondered, what if _I _was actually her Imprint. There was only one way to find out. I took a shaky breath and whispered, "Kiss me," To her. I heard her swallow; her eyes had dots of green here and there.

"Are you sure?" She whispered back, searching my face, my eyes, for permission.

"Yes. I want you to kiss me. Please,"

She hesitated before leaning up, her lips brushing my own. Before I could blink her lips had fully claimed mine, gently at first, and fireworks… "Fireworks" was an understatement. My hands buried themselves in her hair and she wrapped her arm around my waist. Finally, she broke away, breathing heavily. "Wow," She breathed.

"No kidding," I smiled, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I guess you figured it out?"

"That I'm your Imprint? Yeah,"

"Save me the trouble of telling you…" She trailed off and gave me a half smile.

"Oh?" I poked her nose. "And what does that mean, exactly?"

She smiled innocently up at me. "You try telling a girl that you barely know that you two are soul mates. It probably won't go over well,"

"I guess you're right…"

"It comes with age," She chuckled and I smiled, kissing her before laying my head on her chest. She began to purr, causing her chest to rumble, and I smiled as I felt myself drift off. "Goodnight, Ali," Bella whispered.

"Night, Bells,"

There was banging at the door, causing us both to wake up. I noticed someone had brought us up to my (our? Is it our room?). "HEY, BELLA! WAKE UP!" Emmett boomed on the other side of the door. Bella made to get up and I frowned and pouted at her. She turned to the door.

"What's up, Emmett?"

"Me, Eddy, and Jazz want to see if you can beat us in an arm wrestle,"

"Now?"

"Now,"

"Ugh… fine. Give me a second,"

"WHOO! GUYS! SHE'LL BE DOWN SOON!"

Bella shook her head and looked at me. "Hey, sleepy head," She smiled.

"You're one to talk," I smiled back, hugging her waist.

"True, but if you let me get up, once I beat the boys, I would like it if you came with me. Rose gave me money and an address to go to later. I am curious,"

"Curiosity killed the cat…"

"Cat jokes are Emmett's job, Ali, not yours,"

"I thought it was funny,"

"…okay, that one was good,"

I smirked. "See? You got yourself a funny girl," I looked up and saw her eyes were deep brown and softened further as she smiled.

"That I do," She whispered before kissing me. Again, it was gentle at first, but I buried my hands in her hair and felt her tongue run along my bottom lip. My tongue met hers in a battle for dominance. I admit, I lost. She grinned, cupping my cheek in her good hand and pulling away. "Your breathing is crazy, Ali-Bell," She whispered, her sweet smelling breath fanning across my face.

"Well, I've never been kissed like that," I smiled, and then giggled. "Ali-Bell, huh?" She blushed.

"Yeah… it doesn't bug you, right?"

"No, I like it, Issy,"

"Issy?"

"Isabelle… I took the first bit out and got Issy,"

"…" She smiled. "I like it. No one's everyone called me that before,"

I laughed a little. "I'm a first,"

"That you are," She kissed me quickly again before getting up to find clothes. She walked into the closet and closed the door behind her. I tilted my head to the side, hearing her looking around her part of the closet. After a moment she walked out, wearing loose jeans, a white tank top, and a pair of white old-style welding goggles. She looked down at herself. "Is this okay? Does it look bad or something?"

"No! No, it looks… honestly it looks hot," She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Okay, cool, then," She grinned and walked over to me, sat down, and nudged me. "Go on. You got to get dressed, too,"

"What? Oh, right," I got up and went into the closet. I looked around. _What can I wear? I want to look good…_

"Ali, you don't have to look any different than normal,"

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"Part of the Imprint. I can tell what you're feeling and vise versa,"

I thought about it and realized I did feel this really strong emotion as I picked out jeans and a t-shirt. I had a feeling it wasn't mine, too. "Bella? Is this feeling right now, is that yours?"

"…" She cleared her throat. "Yeah,"

"What is it?"

"It's… uh… its Love,"

I smiled, dressed, and poked my head out. "You love me?" Her face was beet red. She ran a hand through her hair and nodded.

"Yes, I do,"

I ran toward her and hugged her hard. She wrapped her good arm around me and I kissed her.

"Come on, Bella! We're all waiting!" I broke away to glare at the door, and then smiled at Bella.

"I can't say 'I love you' quite yet, but whatever my feelings are, they're really strong," I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"It's fine. Just take your time, Ali," She whispered. We got up and headed downstairs. Emmett yelled with glee and high fived Edward.

"She's finally here!"

"Boosha!" Jasper grinned. I giggled at this, for usually Edward and Jasper were calmer.

"Who's first?" Bella grinned, flexing her left arm. Who knew? Bella could be cocky.

"Me," Jasper grinned.

"OUTSIDE! YOU WILL NOT RUIN ANY MORE OF MY FURNITURE!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. We all promptly headed outside. We walked over to the bolder in the front yard, were Bella and Jasper sat down on opposite sides. They grasped their left hands together, elbows on the rock. Jessie held her hand up, and then brought it down. "Go!"

Jasper pushed against Bella's hand, though she didn't budge. "Come on, Jazz!" Katie Lin cheered. Bella flexed and pushed, moving Jaspers hand over a bit. Jasper grunted in effort and pushed harder.

"Bella, don't be so mean! Finish him off," I laughed. She grinned and slammed his hand into the bolder, released his hand, and grinned at me.

"Who's next?"

"I'm up!" Edward smirked. Jasper got up, holding his hand to his chest, and Edward sat down.

"Ready to be creamed?" Bella grinned, putting out her hand.

"Nope," He grasped it. "Are you?"

"Never,"

"Go!" Jessie yelled again. Edward pushed, gritting his teeth. Bella raised an eyebrow at him, and then slammed his hand down as well. I grinned. _That's my girl…_

"My turn!" Emmett grinned like a fool, grabbing Bella's hand.

"Bring it on, lil' brother!"

"Ready…" We all held our breath. "Set…" They both tensed. "Go!" They both pushed against each other's hands, though neither budged one bit. Bella pushed harder, her muscles showing through the skin. Emmett's hand moved just slightly and we all watched in awe as his hand moved slowly, but surely, down. He pushed back, moving her hand slightly, though the effort of it showed in his shocked and strained face. I watched as Bella's veins started to show through the skin, but she was beating him back.

"Come on, Bella!" I held my breath. She did one last push and slammed his hand into the boulder. "Yes!" I jumped up, laughing, and hugged her. She grinned and shook Emmett's hand.

"Good game, bro," She grinned. "It was fun. Haven't had a challenge in a while,"

"Same here," He grinned, laughing.

"Were you showing off, Issy?" I whispered, knowing only she would hear me.

"Maybe…" She avoided looking me in the eye.

"Who knew such a sweet girl could be so cocky," I grinned, standing up with her. Rose looked between us and smiled.

"You did and…" She looked at Rose. "You think Rose…" She trailed off.

"I think so… Edward might know, too,"

The family started to walk back inside, patting Bella on the back as they went. When we were alone Bella turned to me. "Do you want them to know?"

"Maybe… but not… not yet,"

"Okay. PDA to a minimum," She smiled softly at me, then swung me onto her back and started jogging to the house. For only having one arm, she sure could catch me by surprise… dang. I hugged her neck and rested my head on top of hers. When we walked in Rose just smiled, and read her magazine, but no one else turned away from the T.V.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," Bella stated. I looked at her with wide eyes that she didn't see. She wouldn't tell them… "On the night before the New Moon, I must prepare if I am to truly go into full Meditation. I ask that you do not disturb me. It will ruin it and alter my chances of retrieving the memories," I relaxed when she said this, though inside I felt sad. She would be gone for such a long time…

"Alright, Bellsie! Be careful," Emmett grinned, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Always am," She grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me," She started up the steps two at a time. When we were in my (no, seriously, is this our room? Ugh! I really gotta ask her…) room, I hopped off her back and closed the door. When I turned to her once more I saw her looking through her cloak.

"Issy?" I asked, sitting next to her. She turned to me, eyes soft and a smile on her lips.

"Yes, Ali?"

"I was wondering… well…" Oh, how do I say this? "You know… can I do the meditation with you?" I bit my lip.

"Ali, you may not like what you see. Maybe the reason you can't remember is because you body, your mind, doesn't want you to,"

"I have to know. Please,"

She chewed on her lip. "You really want to do this?"

"Yes,"

"It will make you happy?" She took my hand, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Yes, it will,"

"Okay," She placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you,"

"Anything for you, Alice," She traced a finger down my jawbone and smiled, before kissing me softly and proceeding to tell me exactly what we needed to do.

BPOV

It was seven minutes before the new moon. I was in a ceremonial deer skin dress and I had managed to make one for Alice. She looked beautiful and I slapped myself mentally. Focus! "Alice, are you ready?"

"Yes," She whispered, turning to me. She looked uncertain as she sat next to me. "Let's do this,"

I nodded, offering both hands out to her. She took them and breathed deeply. We both closed our eyes and I began to chant.

"Anota kemo nota mo. Lateya ashnee morka. Letpoto kemonotsti gotamoree. Shneva yo," I took a deep breath and began again. "Anota kemo nota mo. Lateya ashnee morka. Letpoto kemonotsti gotamoree. Shneva yo,"

Alice gasped as the spell took effect. I felt myself being seemingly thrown back into my own mind. Pictures flashed before my eyes so quickly I couldn't make anything out. Then, suddenly, I was running.

1901

I ran, never stopping, even after my muscles started to burn. I felt a pull to run here. I didn't know why. I did not care, to be frank.

I leapt over a log, then another, clearing the woods. I looked around. Where am I? I saw a sign. Biloxi, Mississippi. I breathed deeply. 1901, and this was the first time I had felt a pull of this fashion. I huffed, and continued, not really caring that my bare feet were in pain and there were twigs and leafs stuck in my hair. There was one name going through my head.

Mary Alice Brandon.

I didn't understand it. Never, in all the time I've ever been a Werecat, have I felt this… what do I call it? A pull? I don't know what it was, but it was leading me down a street with meny women looking at me with looks of disapproval. I was a woman wearing pants, something still likely to be frowned upon. I ran faster, starting to feel a pain in my gut. I came to a crossroads. _What now? _

Right.

I go right.

Okay, then. Let us go. I bolted down the street to my right, coming all the way to the end of it. To the right was an empty house, and the home on the left held much activity. The pull was coming from there. Curious… I walked to a window and peered in. a man was pacing back and forth. He was a tall man, with blond hair and faded brown eyes. He looked old with worry. Three men stood with him. "Alex, it will be fine. Your child will be here soon,"

"They told me it wasn't possible. I couldn't have children. Yet here I am, waiting for my baby boy to come,"

"You don't know it is a boy. It might be a girl,"

"I know, I know, but… momma wanted me to bring a boy into this world,"

I found this conversation tiresome. Hearing a shriek of pain I whipped my head around and walked on to the next window. A woman was there, black hair matted with sweat and blue eyes blazing. "Breath, Marie," Another woman with brown hair whispered softly.

"Ahh!"

"Push!" She shouted over the black haired woman's shrieks. I looked away, finding myself sick to my stomach. Childbirth always made me woozy.

"It's a girl," I whipped my head around. The pull was stronger now and my eyes fell on a crying baby. She had black hair like her mother. The need to protect her overpowered all other instincts and I gulped. What was this? Wait… no…

"_What, exactly, is an Imprint?" I asked Leah. _

"_The elders say it's a Were-creature's soul mate. __The Imprinter and Imprintee are perfect for each other in every way possible. From the moment the Imprinter sees their Imprint, that person becomes the center of their world. Like… the strings that hold the Imprinter to this earth are cut and replaced by unbreakable beams or cords. It's the strongest possible relationship you will ever encounter. And the devotion that the imprinter has is so strong, only the Imprintee other Imprinters can understand it. You will feel this pull. Like you have to be near this person. That's how you know they're the one," She looked at me from her seat by my vanity. "There is a catch, however. The Imprinter can choose to either deny or accept the Imprint. If they accept, then all the things I just listed come true, but if they deny, both the Imprinter and Imprintee find themselves in immense pain, and after it's over they feel nothing toward each other and go on with their lives,"_

This child… infant… was my Imprint? That's… wow…

"Whats… that out there?" The mother's voice, weak from childbirth, sounded. She was pointing at me and I jumped into a nearby tree. The other woman opened the window and looked around.

"There is nothing out here, Marie,"

"I thought I saw… never mind,"

"You just had a baby. Maybe you just thought you saw it,"

"Maybe,"

I heard the baby crying and crept closer again, chancing a glance at the baby. The man was in there now, holding her. I felt jealousy and swallowed it down. I made a promise to myself that I would keep this child safe.

"Mary Alice!" Mrs. Brandon called from the house. I watched from a tree as a two year old Alice with a blue dress and long hair looked up from her blocks and turned to her mom.

"What is it, mommy?"

"Don't play in the dirt!"

"But momma…"

"That is a new dress!"

Alice sighed and got up, walking over to the tree I was in, leaning against it. She didn't talk, just stood there. She closed her eyes for a minute, something I noticed she did a lot, and looked up suddenly. She saw me and I froze. It was the first time this had happened and I didn't know what to do. Making a snap decision I jumped down, landing out of her mother's sight and but Alice turned around and tilted her head. "Who are you?" She asked sweetly, coming to stand in front of me.

I thought a moment, kneeling down beside her. "I am… I am your… guardian angel, in a way,"

"Guardian… angel?" She frowned. "Whas dat?"

"I'm here to keep you safe, sweetie,"

She nodded and looked at my right arm, which held my tiger tattoo. She pressed it with her finger. "Kitty," She giggled.

"Yes, that's a kitty," I smiled.

"No, you kitty," She grinned, poking me in my upper chest. I chuckled.

"If you say so, squirt," I poked her gently in the stomach, causing another giggle to escape her.

"I do!"

"So, how did you know I was up there, kiddo?"

"I closed my eyes and sawded you in da twee!"

She's a seer… interesting. "Sweetie, don't tell your mommy about me, okay?"

"Bu why?"

"She may not be happy about it,"

"Aww…" I stood up. "Where you goen?" She grabbed my pants cloth, tugging at them.

"I have to go get something to eat,"

"You gonna come back?" She pouted and I stooped down again.

"Yes, sweetie, I'll come back," She grinned and jumped up to hug my neck. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Soon?"

"Yes, soon,"

"Good," She let go of me and let me head into the woods in search of something to eat.

APOV

I was eight years old now, sitting out by the tree I had found Kitty in. Every year we met here and she gave me a birthday gift. Momma was out today, shopping for dinner tonight and daddy was at work.

"Hey, Squirt," I grinned when I heard the familiar voice of the girl that called herself my guardian angel. I turned around, seeing her just outside the tree line.

"Kitty!" I laughed, jumping into her arms. She swung me in a circle, making me laugh harder and cling to her neck. Laughing, she set me down and reached into her cloak and pull out a wrapped present. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, it is," She smiled, kneeling down next to me.

"Can I open it?" I grinned, hoping for a yes.

"Should I let you?" She chuckled.

"Yes," I pouted at her.

"Oh, man, you pouted at me. How can I fight that?"

"You can't?"

"Yeah, I know. Here you go, Squirt," She handed me the present and I ripped it open, opened the box, and grinned. It was a stuffed cheetah.

"Thank you!" I hugged her again and her chest rumbled as she laughed.

"You're welcome, kiddo,"

"Kitty, can you braid my hair today?" I pulled away and tilted my head to the side, mimicking her head tilt.

"If you want me to, then yes,"

"Yay!" She sat down cross-legged and patted her lap. I giggled and sat down on her lap as she began to run her hands through my hair. I felt myself relax as she began to braid my hair, slowly smoothing it out as she went. I smiled. "Hey, Kitty?"

"Yes, Alice?" I smiled at the name. She was the only one that ever called me that.

"You're my best friend,"

Her hands paused. "You're mine, too, Ali,"

BPOV

"MOM, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I heard Alice yell. She and her mom were arguing. She was fourteen now, and her mom had come home yesterday to see Alice and I talking in the back yard. I was horribly sad to hear this conflict between them.

"Mary Alice Brandon! Do _not _raise your voice at me. What am I suppose to think when I come home to find this total stranger in our back yard?" She hissed. "Who is that young woman? And why have you not introduced me to her?"

"Mom, she's my best friend. I can't just _not _talk to her. Why are you so mad about all this?" Alice sounded defeated and I wanted nothing more than to jump out of my tree and pull her into a hug.

"Alice, that isn't all! These… these dreams you have! They are not normal!"

"Mom, those dreams are-"

"I know you call them visions, but honey, visions aint real,"

"Mine are! Remember when I said daddy was going to get a promotion? Or when the Johnsons moved out? Or even when I knew who the president was going to be?"

"All lucky guesses,"

Alice sighed. "Mom, I'm not going to argue with you anymore. I'm going to my room,"

"Dinner will be ready soon,"

"Not hungry,"

"Okay, sweetie,"

Moments later the upstairs window opened and Alice poked her head out. "Kitty," She said, looking around for me. I silently leapt to the tree in front of her window. She smiled, stepping aside for me to jump in. I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and lightly jumped through the window, landing without a sound. She waited until I straightened up before she hugged me. She had grown a good bit, so her head rested in the arch of my rib bones. I lightly embraced her back and rubbed her back. "Kitty, I don't want her to make you go,"

"I'm not going anywhere, Ali, I swear. They can't take me from you," We laid down on her bed, my feet dangling heavily over the edge. She rested her head on my shoulder and draped her arm over my abdomen. I protectively wrapped my arms around her and rested my cheek on top of her head.

"Why is she acting like that? Why won't she understand that I need you?" She whispered, drawing circles on my stomach with her pointer finger.

"She just wants the best for you," I whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

"_You're_ what's best for me. I just know it," I felt a single tear hit my shirt and lifted her chin. The tears were forming in her eyes and spilling over. I whipped away those tears and kissed her forehead.

"Please, don't cry, Ali," I traced her jawbone with my thumb and leaned my forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and sighed, a soft smile formed slowly on her lips.

"Kitty, what are you doing to me? I don't just feel safe with you, but I feel… I don't know what this is," She opened her eyes and my brown met her deep ocean blue. Was she saying what I think she was saying?

"Sweetie, you're only fourteen. Don't rush yourself with anything, okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "I like it when you say 'Sweetie' better then when mom says it,"

"That's because I'm cool like that,"

"You know, you haven't aged one bit from the moment I met you all those years ago," She opened her eyes and I knew what was coming next. "May I ask how old you are, exactly?"

I sighed, feeling her hand trace up to rest on my neck. "Older than I care to admit," She pouted at me. She knew I was powerless against it… "I was born in 1096, so that would make me 819,"

"Wow, angels live a long time," Her brow furrowed. "But you don't have wings, Kitty,"

"Well…" I bit my lip. "I'm not really an angel, Alice,"

"Then how have you lived that long?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I'm… this will sound crazy, but I'm a Werecat,"

She was silent for a moment. "That is so cool!"

"You're not freaked out?"

She shook her head. "I've known you for as long as I can remember. Why would I be freaked out?"

"Because I just told you I was a…" She placed a finger on my lips, stopping my words.

"Yeah, and I don't care. Werecats are way cooler then angels, anyway," She shrugged, removing her finger and placing her head on my shoulder again. "That explains why you're always so warm. I was always trying to figure it out,"

"I'm warm?"

"Yeah. You always feel like you have a fever, although now I know it must be a Werecat thing,"

"Huh, well, now I know," I chuckled, but stopped. There were heavy footfalls on the stairs. "Alice, your father is coming,"

"Oh, no," She sat up, allowing me to get up. I snuck over to the window and turned when she placed a hand on my arm. She was looking sad and I kissed her cheek, something I had never before done. She looked shocked, then blushed and smiled.

"I'll be back when he's gone," I whispered.

"Okay,"

I jumped out of the window, landing in the tree and hiding behind a curtain of leaves. I heard the door open and Alice greeted her father. "Alice, what is your mother telling me? About this girl?" He had a strong southern accent, something I rarely heard Alice have.

"She's my best friend,"

"Your mother said you were sitting on her lap under the tree,"

"Yeah. She was telling me about her travels,"

"Travels?"

I smirked. "Yes," Alice replied. "She's been all over the country, and she has some really cool stories,"

Her father grunted. Of the two parents, he was the closest to Alice and they got along far better. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, dad, I know,"

"Okay," He paused. "She also mentioned something about dreams,"

"Visions," Alice corrected.

"Alice, she's thinking about sending you to the loony bin if you keep that up," His voice was gentle, but I knew he meant what he said and it caused a white hot anger to burn inside me.

"Dad, you can't be serious,"

"She is, and I can't help but… but agree with her,"

"Dad…"

"Visions aren't real,"

"But mine are,"

"Have you told your friend?"

"Yes. She's seen it happen,"

"Alice, this… its insanity. Don't mention it anymore, you hear?"

"…"

"Alice," His voice was hard.

"Yes, sir,"

"Good," He left and I waited until he was halfway down the stairs before leaping through the window again. Alice had rivers of tears running down her face and I quickly sat next to her, pulling her to me. She cried into my shoulder for a while, all the time I held her in my lap and hummed, hoping it was calming her down.

"Kitty, I don't know what to do," She whispered after a while.

"I know, Ali, I know," I rubbed her back.

"You heard all that?"

I growled. "Yeah, and I don't like it,"

"What do I do?"

I sighed. "Maybe you should keep the visions between you and me, okay? I don't want you to go to that… that place," I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Okay,"

I lay back, bringing Alice with me, and let her fall asleep that way.

APOV

"Mom, I'm not lying. I saw it," I was panicking a little. Dad had started drinking after my 16th birthday and I had a vision that he beat mom. Tonight, actually. I had to warn her.

"One more work, missy, and I will call them," She growled, though I knew Kitty's growl was far more intimidating. By them, she meant the loony bin.

"But…"

"Don't,"

"Mom,"

"No!" She slammed her fist down on the table as she said this. "Your father has never hit me and never will!"

I made to argue and she pointed to my room. I bowed my head and went up to my room. Kitty was waiting and once I closed the door I felt her strong arms wrap around me. "Alice, you told her," She said sadly. I nodded and she sat down, patting her lap. I sat down, resting my head against her collarbone. "It was what you felt was needed," She defended me from my own feeling of hate.

"She's going to call them, Kitty,"

"I won't let them take you," She growled, though I knew it wasn't at me, but at anyone who would take me from her.

"Kitty, you can't get in their way. It would only get you in trouble,"

"But…"

I cut her off. "Kitty, you could just come and visit me, okay?"

"What do we do now?"

"Enjoy the time we have together?" I asked, hopeful that we could do just that. I had realized only yesterday what my feelings were and it hurt me maybe more than her that we would have to be apart.

"Okay, Ali,"

I snuggled into her further and she tightened her grip on me, rocking me back and forth. "You look pretty today, Ali," She whispered, causing me to blush deeply.

"Thank you,"

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep to the sound of Kitty's chest rumbling with a purr.

The next day they came for me. I let them take me to the truck and outside I saw Kitty looking like she wanted to come and get me. I plead with her, told her with my eyes, asking her to stay put. "Don't," I mouthed. She stared at me with wide eyes and as I watched a large man crashed into her. Kitty yelped and that was the last thing I saw before they slammed the door shut on me. "Kitty!" I yelled, running to the window on the door. She was nowhere to be seen and I began to cry. "No,"

BPOV

"A whole year, my dear Bella, and you still fight me?" My capture said, standing above me. I was chained down to a cold table, something I had become use to by now, and he had a knife that dripped with a Vampire's venom. He placed it over my eye and I jerked away. Bad idea. The edge cut a deep wound over my eye, causing the venom to cause blindness before it was forced out of my body. I screamed and pulled against the chains. "You can't get away. Those are made of Adamantium. You can't break them. We've gone over this,"

I tried again, pulling away, but got thrown into what I could only call a vision.

"_No! Get off me!" Alice yelled. _

"_You must be taught how to behave!" A man yelled back, holding her down. I saw him drop his pants._

"NO!" I yelled, feeling white hot anger burning inside of me. I felt a new strength coarse through my veins and I pulled at the chains. They groaned at the new conflict they were faced with. More strength hit me and I heard my shirt rip a little as the chains snapped.

"Impossible! You shouldn't have been able to…" I backhanded him, sending flying.

"That's for keeping me from her!" I growled, busting through the door and running toward the pull. I had to find her. It was a need, a want… I had to get to her.

ONE YEAR LATER

I busted through the door of the building, causing the doctors present and the receptionist to turn toward me in shock. "Can I help you, miss?"

"I need to see Mary Alice Brandon, please,"

"She's under high security right now,"

"Bulls-"

"I'll take her there," An elderly man with graying hair stepped up. Though he was clearly old as dirt (a phrase I learned from Alice a while ago), he had many of the women fawning over him. I wasn't stupid, however, and saw the burning crimson eye color and the pale skin.

"Thank you," I said in a tight voice. He began to lead me down a hallway and it was silent until he said, "You are not human,"

"You're not human, either, red-eye,"

"Yes, you're right. Now, this Mary Alice, what is she to you?"

"Why?"

"She speaks of you often. Or, I believe it to be you. She talks about "Kitty" in her sleep and I had the feeling she wasn't talking about a pet,"

"…" I sighed. "I love her. She's my Imprint,"

"Ah, young love," He chuckled, stopping at a heavy looking door. "She's in here. I hope the best for you both,"

"Thank you," I nodded my head and opened the door, closing it behind me. I turned around and saw a more mature Alice sitting on an old bed. She looked paler, taller (if only a little), and someone had cut off all her hair, but it was Alice. My Alice. She looked up from her book and the book fell from her hands.

"Kitty?" She whispered. I nodded.

"Hey, Ali," I smiled. She jumped up and shocked me by jumping on me and hugging me hard, wrapping her legs around my torso.

"Kitty!" She yelled. I laughed, hugging her back, kissing her neck gently.

"I missed you, Ali," I whispered.

"I missed you, too, Kitty," She muttered, her head buried where my neck met my shoulder. She lifted her head to kiss my lips fiercly. I wasn't complaining. I had wanted to kiss her from the moment I got there, but that wasn't what a proper gentlemen would do…

Okay, cant think anymore…

I pulled away for air, causing both Alice and myself to whimper. I didn't want to stop, but we were both breathing deeply. "I love you, Ali," I whispered in her ear, kissing the spot just below it.

"I love you, too,"

I had my love back once more, I thought, smiling and sighing in relief.

"What do you mean, there's a nomad on the loose?" I yell-whispered. Newmen shook his head and pointed at the door of Alice' room.

"No matter how much you storm about, the simple fact is he may or may not be after Mary. Maybe it's you, I don't know for sure! But, look, I've seen him looking into her window, and I cant remember if it was when both of you were in there or not,"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Fine, but you seem to have a plan. I hear it in your voice and feel it in your intentions,"

"I'll never get over your ability to know that. As I was saying, yes I have a plan. I'll keep an eye out for them, all you have to do is stay with Mary. Keep her safe. Can you do that?"

"Keep her safe? That's what I've been doing for a while now,"

"You left her here for two years," He pointed out. I growled.

"Not because I wanted to. I was trapped by some bastard and then it turns out I wasn't even in this country anymore! If I had it my way, she wouldn't even be here,"

"My point is, she's 19 now. She's been having visions of this kind of thing for a year while you were away,"

My eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She screamed a lot and started saying 'Stop! Don't hurt her!' it could mean many different things,"

"I'll keep her safe," I said. "You find the bastard that's doing this,"

"Deal,"

I walked into Alice's room and she looked up from her book. She smiled, scooting away from the head so I could sit behind her like I always do. I did, wrapping my arms around her waist, causing her to relax back into me. She broke the comfortable silence, saying "Kitty, you're tense," She opened her eyes, meeting my brown eyes with her own ocean blue. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my love. It's fine,"

"You're a liar," She whispered, pouting at me. That, coupled with the puppy dog eyes… I caved.

"There's a nomadic Vampire. I don't know much but that he may be after one of us. But I'll keep you save. Don't you worry about it," I closed my eyes and sighed. Alice kissed my lips gently and uttered the words "I don't worry. Not when you're here,"

"Good,"

**Okay, sorry for the delay. This it, by far, the longest chapter… I don't know what else to say but that. I thought I would cut off the memories at this point for now. I'm technically grounded, so this could be the last one for a while. Hope you liked it, and I live on reviews. **

**Hey, Juliet, I miss ya…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here I am again! Oh, my gosh! I got a good bit of reviews! Glad you guys all liked the last chapter. ^^**

Random Peep: lol, glad you liked it! ^^ they were destined to be…

Pazu1: ^^ totally had awesomesause… if I do say so myself… lol, my fake ego is showing…

Vampdreams: thanks. There is actually a meditation ritual that I based it off of. My Gran taught it to me.

Lynettecullen: lol, thanks! Yeah, that will be revealed.

Percabeth: lol, I'll put that in. ^^

ReReLovegood: XD thank you! That made me smile.

Xo-j-e-i-a-h-xo: thank you! Yeah… worked on it for a while. Yeah, them being together does make it all better. *chuckle* thank you. It's my first big time flashback, I think. *wink* of course you got your answer. Pssh, you would love me anyway… ^_-

Caradens: thanks. Writing some riiiiiggghhhtt now. ^^

Middle4ever: thanks. Yeah… I get grounded a lot…

Akasha Hallows27: ^^ I like how you put that. Made it sound a whole heck of a lot smarter.

Percabeth134: thanks, I will! Yeah, I'll get to that. O.o whoa… okay, slow down with the questions, kiddo. Lol, thanks, though. I'm glad you like the story.

mushi-mou: thanks!

doctor A: thank you.

DeJee: Bella has a few gifts, most are named already. And Alice does know about her gift. Leah is a wolf.

blood red cross: of course I am. Thank you!

Name it later….

Jessie POV

I wonder how they're doing… those two are out there alone.

I sighed and sat down roughly on the couch, hearing the wood crack a little. Alice was my sister, likely my favorite of them all. And Bella… she was like my sister. Almost our adoptive one. Ugh… this worry was killing me!

Katie walked in and sat next to me. "Hey," she said, placing a hand on my arm.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"The girls have been gone for almost a month. I'm… I'm worried sick about them," I sighed.

"Well… maybe you should relax a little. Come on," she stood up, pulling me with her. "Your eyes are pitch black. Let's go hunt."

I nodded and followed her out.

APOV

I pulled my knees up to my chest in the dark. Bella had heard loud bangs and shouts from the front of the building and went to investigate. I was worried about her. Well… I know that sounded stupid cause I was the human and she was the supernatural Werecat thing with the strength and the immortality and all the rest of the stuff.

There was a yell and a boom. I jumped up and paused. She told me to stay here…

There was another yell, a deeper one, and another boom. Bella's voice sounded and another girl's voice, then there was a loud boom and the bricks moved slightly, pushing in on my side. Bella yelled in pain and I abandoned my "listen to Bella" thing and ripped open the door. What I was faced with was far more frightening then I could have thought.

A red-headed woman had Bella pressed up against the wall with a great deal of force by the neck. A blond man was fighting my doctor, but they were moving with so much speed I could not see them much at all. The red-head's nostrils flared and she turned her head to me. I should have been worried, but I saw a trail of blood running down Bella's face and felt fear course through me for her.

Bella turned her head and her eyes widened. "Alice! No! Go back inside!" her voice was forced and frightened. The red-head tightened her hold and Bella let out a struggled cough, fighting against her hold.

"Stop fighting, you stupid girl," the female hissed. I mean… actually hissed. She threw Bella aside like a rag doll and I watched as my oldest friend and girlfriend hit a wall, creating a crater, and slid down it, showing no signs of movement. The red-head stalked forward, unaware of the damage she had created.

"Alice… we've been watching you." Her words were quiet, though menacing, as she began to walk slowly around me, circling me like I was prey. "You and that girl…" she tilted her head to the side. "You must be close. Tell me… what is she to you?"

_Move, you idiot! Get out! Get away! _

_But… Bella!_

_She can take care of herself! Move!_

_I wouldn't be able to get away. They… they're too fast._

"Poor girl… so frightened…" I felt her sniff my neck and froze. "And so wonderful smelling… this will be a delight.

_Bella… wake up. Oh, god, please wake up!_

The red-head stopped in front of me and screeched. I covered my ears at the noise and saw a livid Bella standing behind her, picking her up by the collar of her shirt.

"What. The. _Hell._ Do you think you're doing?" Bella growled.

"How… you're still alive?" The red-head snarled.

"Yes, I am…" Bella threw her against the wall and looked at me. "Are you okay, hun?"

"Ye-yeah… Bella, what's going on?"

"They're after yOOF!" The blonde's foot connected with her back, sending her flying into a wall and leaving me alone again. I took a step back, my back hitting a wall. He smiled, sniffing at my neck as I froze once again.

"She was right…" his voice sounded like that of a snake. "You do smell wonderful… what a lovely meal…"

"Over my dead body!" Bella yelled, grabbing and throwing him. As he was lifted into the air, I felt my shirt being grabbed. Next thing I know, I was flying through the air with the blonde man. I screamed and felt myself hit the wall hard. Loud cracks sounded and I felt pain all throughout my body. I cried out in pain and found it becoming hard to breath.

BPOV

I watched in horror, helpless, as Alice flew with the vampire into the wall. She cried out and stayed down while the vampire jumped up, running at me. The doctor ran down the hall, alone, and I yelled at him to tend to Alice. I grabbed the blonde and threw him down, creating a crater in the floor.

"Bella… she may die. Her wounds are incredibly bad. I may… I may have to change her."

I grunted, pushing the blonde against a wall. "… What does she want? Does she want it?"

I heard Alice's voice faintly say "I want to stay with Bella."

He looked at me as I held the blonde down. I nodded and he bit down on Alice's neck. She screamed and I threw the blonde, yelling "Get her out of here!"

Fire formed around my fist and he picked her up, running out. I punched the blonde and he was sent flying, bursting into flames. He landed, causing the spilt chemicals to erupt in flames. The flames surrounded me and I looked around for a way out.

JessiePOV

"You're so tense," Jasper pointed out.

"Alice and Bella are still out there. Why is it taking so long?"

"I'm not sure, but they may almost be done. Don't worry, Bella can clearly handle herself. After all, she did break the two of them out of the Volturi castle."

"Mm…"

BPOV

"She's safe."

I nodded, breathing heavily. Burns covered my body, but I was alive. "Where is she?"

"She's-"

There was a feral growl and the redhead grabbed the doctor, throwing him into the blaze.

"No!" I yelled, growling and turning to the red-head. "Why?"

"He killed James!"

"…" I straightened up. "Who?"

"The one who was with me! He was my _mate!_"

I rolled my eyes. "Pay attention, b****. I killed him."

Her eyes widened and she lunged, taking me off guard. Before I could fight back her latched her teeth onto the back of my scalp. I clawed at her, trying to get her off as pain began to radiate though my skull. In a last ditch effort I incased my fist in fire and slammed it down on her head. She screeched and let me go, desperately trying to put out the flames. I began to run, trying to find Alice's scent. I collapsed in the woods, the pain becoming too much to bare.

"Alice…"

APOV

I woke up feeling a burning pain in my throat. Pictures flashed before my eyes. A red eyed man with wavy blond hair. A group of butterscotch eyed people, hunting animals. Finally a less clear picture. A woman with brown and green eyes, long, black hair, tan skin, and a soft smile.

My name. What was my name?

Alice… my name was Alice.

I ran. Fast.

**Present. BPOV**

I opened my eyes and gasped as the moonlight filled my vision. How long had we been gone? I looked around and say Alice pull her knees up to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Ali? You okay?" I whispered.

"They… my own family…"

"I know."

She pulled away from me, standing up. "Can I just… be alone? I want to think all that through." She turned to me, eyes pleading. "Please? It's not you. It's just… I need to think."

I nodded, standing and kissing her forehead. "Take your time."

"Thank you."

I nodded and walked toward the house.

-xoxoxoxo-

I walked in and immediately was picked up in a bear hug. I laughed and hugged his neck. "Emmett!"

"Bella-bear! You're back!" He set me down and looked around. "Where's Ali-cat?"

"She's taking a walk. Thinking about all that we saw." I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Jessie and Kate went hunting, Edward is off doing who knows what, Jasper went out to his clearing to get some alone time, dad's at work and mom's out shopping."

Jessie and Kate ran in and smiled upon seeing me. "Speak of the devils," I laughed, catching them both as they hugged me.

"Bella!" Kate yelled.

"You're back!"

They pulled away and looked around. "Alice isn't with you?"

"She's taking a walk. Wanted to think about what we saw."

"Oh."

I smiled a little, but felt a blinding pain in my abdomen. I gasped, dropping to my knees. I saw cloaked figures, a short one… Jane! Dammit, Alice was in trouble!

**Whatch think, guys? I love reviews. ^^**

**Poor Alice… she just can't get a break.**


	12. Chapter 12

Don't do that again?

Jessiepov

Bella looked up, eyes blazing green. "Alice," she whispered, and then stood. She looked bigger, beefier. She looked at me and Katie. "Jess, Kate, you guys come with me. The rest of you, stay away. Understand?"

Kate and I walked to her side. The heat she naturally emitted was rolling off her in scorching waves. Emmett protested.

"If I go all out animal, especially like this, you all could die. These two can protect themselves from my fire. Stay. Here." She looked at me. "Come on. Quickly."

We bolted out the door. Bella was leaving burned footprints behind. Her words were angry, though worry was underneath it. "When we get to the clearing, go to Alice. She's in trouble. Create an ice and earth dome around you guys. Meanwhile, I'm going to kick the $&# out of the sorry $#&! That thought it was a good idea to attack her."

We picked up the pace. I noticed Bella's features slowly shifting. Whiskers were growing, her ears becoming more pointed, and her hands were claw-like at this point. It was… scary. We burst into the clearing and I saw Alice writhing on the ground, screaming. Bella jumped in front of her and she stopped screaming. Kate and I got beside her and quickly formed a dome that was a mixture of ice and earth. Alice was breathing deeply, trying to get up. We heard Bella yell something, and then a loud roar sounded, shaking the dome with its force.

"Please tell me she brought backup…" Alice groaned weakly.

"Yeah. Us. She plans to use fire or something, so she brought us to protect you while she quote 'kicks the $&# out of the sorry $#&! That thought it was a good idea to attack you' end quote." Kate whispered.

"She's… she's so stubborn."

"My question is… why is she so protective?" I asked, ignoring the yells and screams of pain. Sometimes a roar or yelp would sound. "Is there something you're not telling us, Ali-cat?"

"I hate that name… but… yeah, there is. We'll tell you later, okay? Together?" She pouted at me and I sighed.

"Yeah."

She nodded, trying to get up again. She supported herself on shaky arms, but sighed and lay back down. Kate and I started struggling slightly, trying with all we had to keep the dome up. A mighty roar of pain sounded, followed but screams from the other vampires. Alice lifted her head, worried instantly. There was a scream of rage.

"This isn't over, Isabelle!" Jane yelled, and we heard her retreat. There was a soft yep from Bella, letting us know it was safe. We dropped the dome and saw her bleeding and broken on the ground. Alice got up on shaky legs and ran to her.

"Bella! Bella, change back! Heal! Something."

A whimper escaped Bella's mouth and we saw the lightning patterns. "No!" Alice screamed. She rounded on us. "Go get Dad! Hurry! Tell him it was silver! They used silver on her."

Kate took off, seeing as she was faster than me. I ran to Bella and ripped off some of my shirt and tied it above the cuts, then worked to calm Alice down. Carlisle was there quickly, working even quicker to fix Bella's wounds. Alice held Bella's head in her lap, smoothing her hair and crying softly.

"Don't you leave me, Angel. Please. Please don't leave me again." Tears hit Bella's fur as the Werecat nudged Alice's stomach once before closing her eyes.

**(Thought about leaving it here…. But I wouldn't do that to you guys… naaawwww)**

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

BPOV

I began regaining consciousness, hearing the things around me. Soft breathing filled my ears, but nothing else. I felt a hand over mine. The hand was small and I recognized it as Alice's. Next came the strong scent that Alice naturally emitted. I opened my eyes to see that she was asleep next to my bed. A pounding pain resounded through my body and I noticed a great bit of me was bandaged. My stomach was covered in bandages, as well as my right calf, left arm, much of my shoulders, and I noticed one of my eyes were covered. Mm. That may be troublesome later.

I squeezed Alice's hand and she opened her eyes slowly. "Hmm?" She looked to see me awake and gasped, throwing herself into my arms. "Bella!" she cried and I felt tears soaking my shirt. I wrapped my good arm around her, shushing her gently. "I was so scared. I thought… I…"

"It's okay, Ali," I whispered, kissing her hair. "I'm not leaving you."

"Why are you so stubborn? How did you know I was in trouble?"

"The Imprint. It's lets me do anything to keep you out of harms way."

She smiled, content, and climbed into the bed next to me and tenderly rested her head against my shoulder, like she was afraid she would cause me pain. Pssh! Like she could. Her being here actually helps the pain. Her cool temperature let the pain vanish slowly, leaving me in outright happiness. I had her back, and I remember her now. I remember why it took me so long to find her again. I closed my eyes and turned my head to kiss her forehead. She dozed off and I followed shortly after.

Damn, silver and all that other stuff takes a lot out of a girl.

**Whatcha think, guys? I know it's short, but… *shrug* **

**DegrassiGleek54: sorry bout the wait for the last one. But, thanks to our girl Bella, not to mention the wonderful Kate and Jess, Ali is safe in Bells' arms.**

**blood red cross: yeah… I really gotta work on that… but yes, Jane's going down.**

**Caradens: thanks. You're welcome.**

**Lynettecullen: amen to that…**

**Bellice Fan: *blush* thanks. Glad you like it.*smile***

**PraiseFortheFallen: *chuckle* yeah, I'm all good. Yep, our Ali-cat is one tough cookie. (=**

**percabeth134: *smile* thanks. Yeah, she kicked ass. He wished he could help and will scold Bells for that later. Uh… you'll have to see. You… might… marry… my… story? That's new.**

**(): thanks, dude! I try to be original. (=**


	13. Chapter 13

Coming out

"Bella… just get in the damn wheelchair," Alice pouted.

"Alice…"

"Do it."

"I don't wanna. I can walk." I crossed my arms… or… tried to. My right arm was fine, but my left arm was still mostly immobile.

Alice leaned in to whisper in my ear. "If you don't get in the wheelchair I won't kiss you for a week."

"You wouldn't last…"

"Cocky, are we?"

I nibbled her earlobe. "Trust me… there's _nothing _cocky about me."

She shivered and sighed. "Please?"

I smirked, but sighed and nodded, letting her help me into the chair. She wheeled me down the hall and into the living room. It was the month before Christmas, so it was freezing outside, though I wasn't affected.

Emmett grinned at me and I smiled back. We all gathered around and Carlisle started the interrogation.

"Why do you think Aro would want Alice that bad? He has never resorted to this with our family."

I bit my lip. Alice had said she was ready to tell her family about us. "They went to her to get to me."

Silence.

"Why?" Jasper asked, but his eyes widened and I knew he felt the love Alice and I shared. "Oh… damn. Wow, I can't believe I missed that."

"What? What are we missing?" Kate asked.

"Bella Imprinted on me," Alice smiled, holding my hand. All the girls, even Rose, cooed.

"Aww… that explains everything."

"The want to be close…" Edward started.

"Running in to save Alice at the possible cost of her own life…" Kate continued.

"Alice crying when Bella almost died…" Jess added.

"Oh, and when Bella growled at us when she first saw us." Jasper laughed.

"Hey! I thought you were bad guys!"

"We know now…" Rose poked fun.

"So glad you find me amusing…"

"Very much so, sis."

They all laughed and Bella and Alice relaxed.

"That went well…" Bella whispered to her mate.

"Yeah. We're lucky."

"Indeed we are."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

**Sorry it's so short, but… yeah, I'm stuck in a writers block for this.**

**BadJuJu1987: I cant answer that at the moment… cuz I don't know. Sorry.**

**loosy-goosy: thanks!**

**Lynettecullen: pssh! I cant kill Bellsie, now can I?**

**percabeth134: lol, never! I cant give up on this story.**

**PraiseFortheFallen: hell yeah, Bella kicked ass. She had to rescue her damsel. Lol. Uh, yeah, I think so.**

**(): thanks. Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it was short, but… yeah.**

**Caradens: thanks.**

**ForeverLoved: thank ya, kindly.**

**I meant to put this on the last update as well, but I just want you to join me in a moment of silence and acknowledge the victims of the Batman movie shooting. Three people I knew and loved died in it and there were many others who also passed. It shows just how short life can be, and how suddenly it can be cut short. Cherish your life, and the lives of those you love. Thank you.**

**Ivory_league: I second that.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dad took off the last of the bandaging on my arm, smiling at me. "There you go, kiddo."

I grinned, moving my fingers and flexing. "Sweet, I don't have to be dependent on others now."

Alice poked my side and pouted. "I thought you liked my being your nurse…"

I smiled at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You can be my nurse anytime."

"I'll take that offer."

There was a moment of peace before a loud explosion-like sound went off in the distance. I jumped up and in an instant the family was around me. I focused my power on the surrounding area and found hundreds of Vampires, all gifted, all intent on capture.

"What was that?" Rose demanded, looking… fearful?

"Vampires," I muttered, scared for my new family.

"What?" Kate squeaked.

"Vampires, all talented, and Aro is among them."

"CULLENS! WE DO NOT WISH FOR WAR! GIVE US SWAN AND WE LEAVE IN PEACE! IF NOT, LIVES WILL BE LOST, BLOOD WILL BE SHED."

They had surrounded the house. I looked at every option. Fight, we lose. Run… no, we can't, we're surrounded. My heart dropped, though not in fear of my own life. I knew the only option would hurt Alice.

"We're surrounded," I whispered, turning to my family. "They want me… not you."

Alice hugged me tightly. "No… Bella, please don't… it's not the only way."

"We can't let you so this, Sweetie," Mom sobbed, clutching Dad's sleeve.

"No way, sis," Emmett growled.

The rest agreed. Rose's face held an unreadable emotion. Alice looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Please don't leave me."

"I can't let you guys risk your lives. If any of you died, I would never forgive myself. I love you guys too much for that." I leaned down and whispered to Alice "Ge ya, Mo ya."

"What does that mean?" she asked, letting her tears run down her cheeks. The sight broke my heart.

"When the time is right, you'll know."

She sobbed and kissed me hard, but still gently in a way. I kissed her back, pouring as much love into the action as I could. "I love you, Ali-cat."

"I love you, too."

With a great deal of effort I pulled myself away from her and turned myself into the hands of the Volturi.

-xxxxxxx-

**-bites lip and cowers behind a large metal fort- please don't hate me… please don't hate me…**

**Uhmmmm… tell me what you think?**

Lynettecullen: very true.

Elfspirit7: thanks!

Guest: thank you for your effort. I appreciate it. The main reason she doesn't know about cars and phones is due to her lack of memory. She lost the time she was out in the open with human Alice, and she would have known about cars, but at the time she saw the Jeep she couldn't remember that. (=

Caradens: thanks.

Vamp-music: -crosses fingers- pleasepleasepleaseplease like this chapter….

XX-Fire-Girl-XX: thanks! XD

So… yeah… hope you like this! (=


	15. Chapter 15

I Love You, Too

I woke up, feeling the now familiar cold metal on my wrists, holding my hands high above my head. An equally cold, steel fitted bar held my feet in place. It had been two weeks since I had given myself up. I thought Aro wanted something big and important. Like, fighting skills, or information on my father's fortune, or even information on my new family, the Cullen's. But no, you wouldn't believe it.

Jane walked in, taking in my tattered clothing and slightly paler face. She ushered in a large man, though not larger than Emmett. In fact… they looked really similar. Same facial structures… same build… huh. They could be brothers.

"Now, Bella… let's try this again."

"Bite me," I sighed, bored with her tactics. I got a solid punch to the face from the Emmett look-alike. I spat the blood out and felt my cheek healing fast.

"You know what we want." Her growl was a high pitched one, not at all threatening to me.

"Why don't you remind me… I think I've had one too many hits with the Vampire…"

Another punch. I used my shoulder to pop my jaw back into place.

"Secrets on how you lived so long. Now."

I scoffed. "Oh, I don't know… not building a giant castle in the middle of a large city… maybe not making hundreds of minions… that's a start." I shrugged. Emmett's potential twin punched me hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

"Lies!" Jane shrieked.

"Think about it, Janny. How long did it take you to find out about me? And why? Because I purchased a new set of clothes. My only slip up."

I got punched hard in the nose, blood dripping down. "Oh, my! That cleared my sinuses. Thanks."

I saw Jane start getting frusterated. "Listen here, Mutt!"

"I'm not a mutt, thank you. You see, when I shift I have green eyes, rounded, perky ears, a long tail and claws. I'm a Wild Cat, I'm a Werecat, but I am NOT a mutt. And a woman of your age should know the goddamn difference."

Jane huffed. "I'm done here. Ryan, you're her guard. If she does anything out of line, snap her neck. Let's see if that kills her." With that, she left.

Ryan relaxed his shoulders, turning to me with regret in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I really didn't want to do that."

I relaxed, letting myself slump in my chains. I would never show it around Jane, but I was weakening. "It's cool. Just… help me reset my nose. I think you broke it."

He nodded and snapped it into place.

"Thanks. Now… let me guess. She killed your family and accidentally turned you. You went with her because she was the only one you thought knew what was happening."

He bowed his head. "You nearly got it right. My brother was already dead. He had been mulled by a bear long before. I was a young boy."

I froze. "Your brother… did he look a lot like you?"

"Yeah. People would tell me I was nearly a spitting image."

"What was his name?"

"Emmett. Why the questions? He is long dead…"

I laughed a little. Oh my… Great Spirits, I found Emmett's brother. "No, he's not! He's a Cullen!"

"He's... alive?" hope shined in his eyes.

"Yes. He's got a mate, he plays video games, he calls me Bellsie! You're brother is alive and kicking!"

Ryan ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "My brother is alive..."

I smiled at him, but the smile faded as I thought of my own family. Alice... god I hope she understood my hint.

RosaliePOV

I had never seen this house so... quiet... moody. Everyone was feeling down. All Alice did was sleep and search. She prayed for a vision. Edward was more silent than before, grunting at most in reply. Emmett only spoke to me, and never cracked a joke. Jasper was feeling our depression and giving it off, too. The girls paced around. None of us have fed. Mom and Dad were panicking. I wouldn't admit it at first, but even I felt empty. I loved my sister. She left and took a piece of everyone's heart with her. It was empty.

Suddenly Alice came down in a clean outfit, looking pissed and ready for a fight. "I found her. Who's ready to crash a party?" she growled, fangs bared.

BPOV

Ryan and I were relaxed, or I was as relaxed as much as possible in my current position, when a explosion-like sound resounded through the castle.

"CULLENS IN THE CASTLE! CULLENS IN THE CASTLE!"

"SHE'S THIS WAY! I SMELL HER! BASTARDS HURT HER!" Alice yelled.

"ASS KICKING TIME!" Emmett yelled. They got to the end of the hall before the unthinkable happened. I heard them slam my Alice into a wall, causing her to yell in pain. The animal within me roared in protest and I felt my anger build, my body changing.

"Let her go!" Emmett yelled. Ryan left the room to try to help. Alice yelled again and my growth broke the bonds holding me. My clothes ripped and my thoughts turned in no way understandable.

_Mine. Alice. Danger. Mine. Hurt. Alice. Pain. Anger. Mine. Alice. Mine. MINE. MINE!_

I don't know what happened after that, but I knew that when I came to Ryan and Emmett were hugging and I was standing in front of Alice.

"Alice... I missed you."

A million different emotions crossed her eyes. Happiness, anger, hurt, pain, anger, hurt, and finally settled on anger as she brought her hand back and slapped me right across the face. Normally, that wouldn't hurt. After all... she's tiny and a Vampire, I'm a big old Werecat. But after all the shit I've been through and contact with all the bad metals and such, that hurt like a mo fo.

"Ah! Okay... I deserved that. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want them to hurt you."

She hugged me hard. "I forgive you. Thank your for being alive."

"Don't you worry, I'm tough as nails."

Alice shook her head and kissed me hard, aggressively. I kissed her back, hugging her waist to pull her closer. Her lips felt like water for a dehydrated man, food for a starving woman. She was there, with me, in my arms. Weeks apart had felt like years.

A scream broke us apart.

"Where are the others?"

"The courtroom."

We bolted, busting through the doors and into a terrifying scene moments later. We jumped into the massive battle, kicking some ass as Emmett had wanted. As I fought I kept an eye on Alice and looked for that rat bastard Aro. I spotted him and jumped, finding some reserve strength, and grabbed him by the collar. I growled in his terrified face.

"You truly thought you could get away with this?" I growled, letting some of the shirt in my fist catch fire, but making it impossible to spread with my power.

"Hurting me?" the fire spread a little, and he looked ready to pee himself.

"Hurting my family?" it spread more, not hitting his skin yet.

"Hurting my Mate?" I growled fiercely. The fire engulfed him and I let him go.

"Go to hell," I spat.

I realized that the fighting had stopped. I turned to see the newborns had dropped to one knee, bowing to me. I gulped. My family joined me, Alice hugging me hard. I was surprised when Rosalie joined the hug first, sobbing. The whole family was in it soon and I melted into the embrace. I felt safe.

-xoxoxoxo-

Later, after naming Ryan the king and getting me some clothes. I had eaten briefly and now had Alice soundly asleep on my lap. Jess and Kate were sitting close by, Rose and Emmett in the seats next to mine and Alice's. She looked over to us and smiled.

"That's the first peaceful sleep she's had in weeks."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I heard you tell her."

"I'm saying sorry to you."

"Why?"

I sighed, pain binding my chest. "I hurt you guys. I hurt your family."

"You are my family. We all love you. _I_ love you, Bella. You're a great sister. You protect those you love with all you have. It's a respectful quality."

"I love you, too, Rose."

Alice snuggled against me a little more, a smile gracing her sleeping face. I knew it would all be okay.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Fin! XD thoughts? Feelings? Good or bad ending?


End file.
